Dream a Little Dream
by Siren6
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Bleed for Me! Just when this authoress thinks it's all a dream, something unexpected happens
1. All Just a Dream

Dream a Little Dream  
  
By Siren  
  
Yes, here's the sequel to 'Bleed for Me'. It's been a year since my bizarre dream of Middle Earth, and that's all I had thought it to be. A dream. But something happens that I never thought would. Insanity, romance, and much more. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year.   
  
It's been one year since my fall and my dream.  
  
Ever since I woke up in the hospital, I've felt different. I remember only bits and pieces of my little 'breakdown', but the dream I remember clearly. I remember Legolas, Hodoer and Astaider. I remember Gandalf and the others. I remember the clear air of Rivendell, and the beautiful buildings. I remember the fear I felt when the orcs attacked. I remember the cruel elf, Olos. But most of all, I remember the certain someone I met.   
  
Avarier.  
  
Just thinking about him makes my heart ache. I remember his scent, his eyes, the feel of his lean body underneath his shirt. I remember the way he smiled and laughed, the way his eyes burned with anger. I remember the way he tasted, I remember the way his lips felt. Most of all, I remember what if felt like to be loved. I miss him. It's strange to miss a dream. That's what it was, right? Just a dream my mind came up with to cope with the trauma of my fall.   
  
At first I thought it was more than a dream. I told my parents what happened, about Avarier and my friends. I told them every detail about it, even how I had fallen in love.   
  
I ended up in the psych ward for three weeks.  
  
After the first two weeks, I decided to tell them that I realized it was all just a dream. But inside, I still thought it was more than that. After I was released and we moved into our new house, I immedietly went to the place where it all began. I followed the path I had taken and even saw the footprints made by the bear that had chased me. I went to that ledge and peered down. I saw the root where my foot had been caught. It was broken and mangled. I climbed down the ledge and found myself standing in yet more woods. I searched the forest floor for any of the blood stains I may have left. I found them. Near some rocks I saw dark stains, undoubtedly from the wound that I had recieved from the fall. Because of this, I knew that my dream was just that. A dream. I had never gone to Middle Earth. I had never seen the elves, the hobbits, or the wizard. They were all fiction.   
  
So was Avarier.   
  
After my discovery, I felt my conviction begin to crumble. A bit of hope remained in me, but it was fading quickly. I wanted so badly to believe that I had gone to Middle Earth and met those people. I wanted to believe that I had befriended them, and that I was indeed loved by Avarier. After a month though, that last bit of hope died. Legolas and the others were and always will be, fiction. I never traveled to another world, I never did anything curageous, and I was never involved with Avarier. But that didn't make the pain of it any less. If anything, it only made it worse. Being in love with a dream...it's no way to live.   
  
But now I've settled into my new home in PA and have made some new friends. The guys here are nice, a bit perverted, but nice. I've found someone who shares my love of anime, writing, RPG's, and Lord of the Rings. I've never told any of my friends about my little dream, knowing that they would only think I'm crazy. But maybe I am. Maybe I finally cracked and went completely insane. I mean, I always knew I was a little nuts, but never truly insane. Until now, anyway.   
  
So, this is where I am today. I'm currently at the stable, grooming my brown and white paint mare, Fancy. Holding the curry-comb, I glance over at her face. She's studying me curiously, as though to say 'are you gonna groom me, or what?' I lift an eyebrow and begin grooming. "You're so impacient," I scold lightly. She merely snorts in reply. "Don't be sarcastic with me, missy. You know I don't like it," I mutter, watching the loose hair fall to the ground. Once I'm done, I grab the pick and run my hand down her foreleg, gripping the ankle lightly. She picks up her foot obediently, and I begin to pick the dirt out of it. "Y'know, I don't mind you walking around in the dirt, but why do you have to step in your own shit?" She nips me on the butt as a reply, snorting at my yelp. "You are such a brat! Do as I say, not as I do, remember?"   
  
Huffing, I move to her hind leg and lift it up. I begin to clean it out when she lifts her tail and lets one loose, right in my face. "GAH! FANCY!" I put her foot down and clamp my hands over my nose and mouth. "Oh God, what DIED up there?" If horses could laugh, she'd be laughing her ass off. I walk in front of her, hands on my hips. "Was that really neccessary? Honestly!" She simply blinks and gives me her most innocent face. "Oh yeah, play innocent why don't you." Her innocent look continues and I feel my anger begin to melt away. I rub her forehead and muzzle affectionately. "Oh you know I could never stay mad at you, you spoiled princess," I say with a smile. She leans into my touch, letting out a low nicker. She knows she can get away with practically everything. Sighing, I finish grooming and tack her up. After leading her to a mounting block, I swing myself into the saddle and head out to the trails.   
  
I study the scenery, always checking to make sure that there's nothing harmful in our path, like glass. After we're a few minutes away from the barn I finally start to relax. The trails here are absolutely beautiful. At the old stable in Jersey, the trails were small and unimpressive. But here there were mountains and forests and lakes. It's absolutely breath-taking. Fancy is in her element here. She skillfully avoids the rocks and branches, making the ride as smooth as possible. "Good girl Fancy," I tell her, encouraging her. Soon we become more immersed in the woods and its' beauty. The trees here remind me of Middle Earth. They're large and ancient. If you try hard enough, you can almost hear them whispering to each other, sharing secrets.   
  
I look past the woods and at the mountains when Fancy suddenly stops walking. I quickly look for something that could have spooked her, but I don't see anything. "It's okay baby, there's nothing there. Just trees, that's all." Despite my soothing words, I strain for any sounds of someone or something. I don't hear anything, and I certainly don't see anything. I nudge her sides, but she refuses to move. "Fancy, there's nothing out there! Why are you so afraid?" I'm beginning to get worried and I know Fancy can feel it. She's becoming restless, moving from side to side. "Fancy, calm down. There's nothing out there." She continues to fidget, and I can tell that she wants to bolt away from this place. She's never acted like this before.   
  
"Fancy, what in the world--"  
  
I let out a shriek as she bolts and I slip out of the saddle, unprepared for such a jolt. I watch the ground rush up to meet me and let out a grunt as the left side of my body hits it with a loud thump. I shut my eyes tightly, and try to relax my tense muscles. After a few moments, I open my eyes and slowly take in a breath. My lungs contract painfully and I can't help but wonder if I've broken a rib. "Fan..." I choke out, still trying to breathe normally. I hear her snort above me, and let out a small sigh of relief. At least she didn't leave me. I lie still for a few moments longer, than slowly sit up. I wince at the pain in my arm and side, and pull down the collar of my shirt. A small bruise is forming at the base of my shoulder, but I don't think it's broken. Wincing, I lift the hem of my shirt and study my side. It's beginning to bruise, and I touch the tender flesh. It stings, but I don't think there's any internal bleeding or major damage.   
  
Lowering my shirt, I stand up. My legs are shaky and buckle beneathe me, and I quickly grab onto Fancy for support. She stands still, nudging my lower back with her chin. "Thanks Fancy," I say and pat her neck. I look back into the woods, now beginning to feel angry. Someone or something had spooked her, and whoever did it was in big trouble. These trails were specifically for horse-back riding, not anything else. "Who's there?!?" I call out, my anger rising. "Show yourself! I could've been hurt you asshole!" I hear a twig snap and look to my left. Something moved in the bushes, and I doubt that it was a deer. I know I should go back and tell my riding instructor what happened, but no one spooks my horse and gets away with it.   
  
"C'mon Fancy. We know something's out there, so let's go get the son of a bitch." I grab the horn of the saddle, slip my foot into the stirrup and haul myself up. I urge her into a trot, slipping my other foot into the stirrup. More twigs snap as the person runs. "Come back here!" I shout, urging her into a canter. Fancy breathes heavily as she leaps over the fallen logs. I don't try to block the branches anymore. They whip at me, stinging and cutting me. After the trees begin to clear, I see that I am indeed chasing a person, and a male one at that. He's dressed so strangely, and yet it looks so familiar. "Stop!" I shout, starting to gain on him. Finally I'm running along side of him, and soon I'm in front of him. I quickly turn Fancy around to face him, and stop her. The figure stops moving, dark hair in front of his eyes.   
  
"What do you think you're doing? These trails were built specifically for horse-back riding. You could've gotten me killed or injured my horse or both, you dumb dick!" He's silent, and I dismount from the saddle. I take off my helmet and take the reins in my hands. Stomping towards him, I growl. "Look at me when I'm scolding you!" I command. I hear him sigh shakily and look up. His dark eyes widen, and we both gasp.   
  
It can't be.  
  
He's not real.   
  
He's just a dream.   
  
Maybe my fall off of Fancy knocked something loose in my head.   
  
Avarier is standing right in front of me. The guy of my dreams, the one I've been missing for a year. The one I thought was nothing more than a dream, a figment of my imagination. But here he is, in the flesh. My helmet drops to the ground, but I don't care. O open my mouth to say something, but I can't. What can I say? He's the first to break the unbearable silence.   
  
"Siren?"  
  
I feel my eyes begin to water, and nod. "Avarier?" A smile spreads across his handsome face, and that small hope that had died had now sprung to life. He was back, and he was real. I wasn't crazy. I watch as he takes a step towards me, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. Soon he's less than an inch away, and I can feel his soft breath on my face. "Siren..." he whispers, his eyes filled with wonder. All of these feelings...too many emotions are raging inside of me. I can barely think, only act. So I abandon all thought and do what I've been wanting to do for a year. I grab him by the neck and kiss him fiercly, wrapping my arms around him. He returns the kiss quickly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I tangle my hands in his hair, memorizing the feel of it. Avarier is here. He's really here.   
  
"Avarier, what has taken you so long?"  
  
I break the kiss and tense at the voice. How,,,?  
  
"Who is that mortal you're with?"  
  
I turn around, eyes wide. Legolas, Hodoer and Astaider are standing a few feet away from us. I hear them gasp and watch their eyes widen in shock. I manage a weak smile and wave.   
  
"Um, hi guys."  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	2. Reunions and memories

Dream a Little Dream  
By Siren  
  
Hola guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter for you! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of doing another story after this one. No, it won't become a trilogy. I'm not sure what I'm calling it, but it's based on the books, not the movies. It'll actually be mostly the book almost word for word, except for the original character I'm putting in it, so there will be new dialogue and actions. But since I'll be sticking to the books, there will be little to no OOC, and I will not be altering the story in any way. It's still just an idea though; so let me know what you think, okay? Gah, enough of my babbling. On with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, hi guys," I greet.  
  
They look at me in complete and utter shock, mouths gaping. We stare at each other for a few minutes before something dawns on me. Does this mean that I'm back in Middle Earth? But Fancy is with me. Did she come with me? Am I still unconscious back home from the fall? Is this just another dream that my twisted mind came up with? Will I ever stop asking myself questions? "Uh, guys, are we in Middle Earth or my earth?" I ask. Legolas is the first to finally snap out of the shock of seeing me. "As far as we know, we are in your world."  
  
Ah ha.  
  
"Okay...how did you guys get here? Did you all get knocked out in your world, 'cause that's how I got there. I think that's how it happened anyway." Legolas and the others share a glance. "It all started out two days ago. I will tell you everything we know, but is there anyway that we can go somewhere else? I feel someone watching us." I blink at that, and look around. Some people have been known to stray onto the property, but I doubt they'd do anything harmful to us. "I don't see anything. Besides, most people in this neighborhood are harmless. Rude, but harmless."  
  
They nod and their bodies relax a little. Hodoer shakes her head and looks at me again. "It's really you?" she asks, a smile slowly spreading across her face. I nod and grin brightly. "In the very sore and bruised flesh," I assure her. Before I can blink I'm wrapped up in a tight hug. My eyes bulge and I feel my ribs protest at the sudden pressure. "I'm happy to see you too, but this mortal might already have a few broken ribs," I choke out. Hodoer quickly releases me and yanks my shirt up to probe at my side. I yelp and yank my shirt back down. "HEY! PUBLIC NUDITY IS ILLEGAL HERE!" I shriek, my cheeks burning. Legolas and Avarier chuckle while Hodoer shakes her head and sighs. "I was simply worried that your rib might have pieced your lung. But hearing that shout, I think you'll be fine."  
  
Huffing, I turn and look at Astaider. She's looking at me blankly, and I can't help but feel a little worried. Why hasn't she said anything? "Hey Astaider, are you with us?" I see her face twitch a little, but she remains silent. Have I really sent her into that much of a shock? Grinning, I walk over to her and tug a lock of her hair. "Hey Blondie, feel free to join reality at any time," I tease. She gasps when I tug her hair and her eyes water. I quickly let go and open my mouth to apologize. I didn't think that I had hurt her! "Astaider---"  
  
"YOU'RE REAL!"  
  
I let out a yip as I'm pulled into another tight hug. If my lung wasn't pierced before, it sure is now. "I'm glad we've established my existence, but----" I let out a loud shriek as another pair of arms pull me into a hug. I look up to see Legolas grinning like an idiot. "I always knew you wanted me dead, you evil elf," I growl. Hodoer joins the group hug, suffocating me. "AVARIER! HELP! I'M BEING SMOTHERED BY ELVES!" I hear leaves crunching, and than two more arms join the hug. "AGH! YOU'RE ALL TERRIBLE!" They leave and let me go.  
  
Bad move.  
  
Suddenly free from my cage of arms, I stumble and fall down on my ass. Narrowing my eyes, I glare up at the elves around me. "You're all evil," I grumble and stand up. I wipe the dirt off my ass and let out a small sigh. "We should get back to the barn. I'm sure someone heard me yelling my head off. I don't know where you'll be able to stay though. My parents wouldn't exactly let fictional characters share a room with me. Oh well, we'll figure it out when the time comes. Once everything is settled, you can tell me how you got here."  
  
I pick up the helmet and put it on. Fancy stands still, waiting patiently for me while munching on some leaves. I hear Avarier behind me, and know the elves are following me as well. Even when walking on the crunchy autumn leaves they still manage to not make a sound. "This is your steed?" Avarier asks. I nod and gather up her rains. "Yup. This is my big baby," I say with a smile. The horse nickers in reply and studies my friends curiously. "Yes Fancy, these are the ones that spooked you. Well, the human is anyway." I haul myself into the saddle and slip my feet into the stirrups. "I can probably give someone a ride," I say, and pat Fancy's rump. The horse glares at me and I shrug. "You can manage to carry one of them and my fat ass." I swear Fancy's smirking.  
  
"We elves don't tire easily. Let Avarier ride with you," Hodoer says. "Are you sure?" the mortal asks. She nods and Avarier moves up beside me. I help him into the saddle, and turn Fancy around. We start riding back down the path, the elves walking near us. Avarier has his arms wrapped around me, and his breath tickles the back of my neck. I suppress the urge to lean into him completely, but I can't suppress a small shudder when his breath tickles the shell of my ear. How is a person supposed to ride like this?  
  
"This feels familiar," I say, my voice wavering slightly. He moves his thumb in circular motions against my upper stomach, making me shiver.  
  
"I remember," he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. God he's so close.  
  
"You're very---" I sigh, "distracting." I feel him smirking against my neck.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" he asks, his voice full of innocence, but I know his grinning devilishly.  
  
"Not necessarily." I bite back the urge to moan when he presses a light kiss to my neck. A year of pent-up feelings will do this to you.  
  
After half an hour of gentle kisses and caresses, we finally arrive at the barn. Avarier dismounts and helps me down. I lead Fancy inside and over to the crossties. "You guys will have to wait. I have to un-tack Fancy, groom her a little and take her out to the pasture. Than we can leave, okay?" "Take as much time as you need," Legolas says. I nod and remove Fancy's bridle, quickly slipping on her halter and hooking her up to the crossties. I hang her bridle up and move to the girth.  
  
I feel their eyes on me and frown. They may be my friends but I hate to be stared at. "What?" I ask, undoing the western knot and removing the girth.  
  
"Nothing Siren. We're just impressed at the bond between you and your beast of burden," Legolas answers. I frown and put the girth down.  
  
"Fancy is not my 'beast of burden'. She's my friend," I say a bit snappily. I push one stirrup over the saddle horn and pull the whole thing off, saddle blanket included. Letting out a small grunt at the weight of it, I walk over to the tack-room and put it away. I walk back, take out a soft brush and begin to groom.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you," comes Legolas's soft voice. I continue grooming.  
  
"It's okay," I murmur and put the brush down. I clean out her hooves, put my tack-box away, and get her lead-rope. I hook it to her halter, free her from the crossties and lead her out of the barn. "C'mon baby, it's snack time," I say and pat her neck. "You guys stay there, I'll be right back!" I call to them, leading my horse to the pastures. I watch them nod, and turn back to the land in front of me. I lead Fancy over to the large pasture, unlock the gate and lead her inside. I take off her halter, and hug her tightly. "You're such a good girl," I say into her mane and let her go. Fancy nudges me gently, than turns and runs to join the others.  
  
"Like I said, the bond you have with your friend is impressive."  
  
I turn around and smile at the elf at the gate. "I thought I said to stay at the barn," I chide. Legolas shrugs and waits while I walk over to him. I leave the pasture and lock the gate behind me. "How long have you known the mare?" he asks, glancing back at her. "Almost two years. When I was in Middle Earth I was afraid that I'd never see her again." We walk for a little while in silence. "When I came home, I was afraid that I'd never see you guys again. Until today I was convinced that it was all just a dream."  
  
"Why would you say that?" the elf asks. I wrap my arms around myself. "When I woke up, all of my old injuries from the fall were back. The cuts, bruises, small fractures. It was as though Elrond had never healed me at all. I went back to the spot where I fell and found some stains of blood from my head wound. My parents said that my mind just created you and the dream because of the trauma it went through," I explain in a solemn voice.  
  
"But we are here, and we are real." I nod and have to restrain myself from frowning. I wish they could've been here sooner. It would've saved me a lot of trouble and pain. I wouldn't have had to spend those three hellish weeks in the hospital being told I was crazy. I wouldn't have felt so alone.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
I snap out of my dark thoughts and smile. "Sorry. I guess I zoned out on you. C'mon, let's get the others and go to my home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk up the steps to my house and open the door.  
  
"MOM! I'M HOME!" I shout.  
  
I don't hear a response and sigh with relief. My sisters are at dance class, so my parents must be picking them up at the moment. Thank God for small favors. "No one's home. Good. Let's find a place for you to stay." I walk up the stairs and head for my room. Where am I going to house three elves and a human guy? I open my bedroom door and step inside. The others follow and Astaider closes the door behind her.  
  
"You can take my room. I'll sleep downstairs on the couch. My mom won't ask questions seeing as how I sleep there sometimes anyway." Avarier opens his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "It'll have to do for now. And we'll have to get you some different clothes. Ladies, you're thinner than I am, so I'll get some of my sisters' clothes. Avarier, Legolas, you'll have to make do with my dad's. Stay here while I go get them."  
  
I walk into Kelsey's room and grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walk into my dad's room and grab a pair of baggy sweats and care-worn t- shirts. I walk back into my room and close the door behind me. "Here, wear these. They're not very flashy, but they're comfortable." I pull out a pair of my own PJ's and start walking to the door.  
  
"Siren, these are leggings!" Hodoer shrieks. I smile and shrug. "Welcome to America," I say and leave for the bathroom.  
  
I lock the bathroom door and remove my shirt. I wince at the sharp pain in my side and look down. The flesh there is tender and bruised terribly. I've definitely broken something. I slip on a sleeveless tank top, and replace my jeans with sweats. Once I'm changed, I turn on the water and clean the dirt off of my hands, arms, and face. "Much better," I sigh and walk back to my bedroom. "IS EVERYONE DECENT?" I shout. I hear a chorus of 'yes' and walk inside. Avarier and Legolas look great, and Astaider and Hodoer look happy.  
  
"Wearing male clothing feels liberating!" the blonde exclaims. Hey, she might just end up being a bra-burning feminist, fighting against male oppression. Cool.  
  
I pat her head and smile. "You're learning quickly young grasshopper." I flop onto my bed, and look over at Legolas. "So, how did you guys get here?" I ask tiredly. I'm feeling exhausted and find it hard to keep my eyes open. Legolas looks at me for a moment. "Rest. We'll discuss it later." I frown and force my eyes open. "No, you can tell me now." "Siren, don't argue with us. We can see that you're tired. Rest little mortal. We'll speak later," Hodoer soothes. I pout but consent. My eyes close, and I feel myself being lulled to sleep.  
  
"When do we tell her? How do we tell her?"  
  
"Later. Let her rest now."  
  
"What happened when she left our realm, Legolas? She seems...different."  
  
"We'll all talk later."  
  
Yeah. Later. Soon the voices fade, and darkness covers all. But it's when I sleep that the dreams come. The dreams of being alone and locked in that hospital.  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
"Mom, I'm telling you the truth! I did meet them!"  
  
"Siren, it's not possible. You were here the entire time. Honey, it's just a dream your mind made up to cope with the trauma you went through. You have to accept it!"  
  
I sat on the hospital bed, looking at my parents in frustration. They'll never believe me! "I won't accept it! I met the elves! I was in Middle Earth! I fell in love with Avarier!" I shouted for the millionth time. My mom looked close to tears and turned away. My dad looked torn, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Siren, your mom and I came to visit you every day. You never left this room. You were never in Middle Earth. It's all a fictional story, remember? FICTION. It was all just a dream, nothing more!"  
  
"Than I wish I was still dreaming!"  
  
My father looked shocked. My mom burst into tears, her shoulders shaking. "Mom---" "Siren, don't. Just don't," my dad muttered and moved to console her. Someone knocked on the door and my doctor walked in. "She's still in denial?" My dad nodded, his arms around my mom. The doc sighed and looked at me. "Siren, do you truly believe you were at that place?" I nodded. He studied me for a moment than turned to my parents. "I'd like to have her admitted. Physically she's healing splendidly. It's her mental health that concerns me at this point."  
  
My eyes widened. "You can't be serious! I'm not gonna be sent to some loony bin!" They ignored me and continued talking. "Mom, please! Don't do this! I'm not crazy!" I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes. The doctor nodded and left the room. "Dad, you can't let them do this. I'm not crazy, I know I'm not!" A moment later the doctor returned with two orderlies, one of them carrying a syringe. "Oh fuck no," I muttered and backed away. "Don't even think about it. I'm not going to the nut house. Not a fucking chance."  
  
"Just accept that it was all a dream."  
  
I shook my head. "I won't lie. I was there!" The doc nodded to the nurses, and they advanced towards me. "Stay away from me," I said, backing up. Feeling my pulse quicken from the adrenaline, I made a dash for the door. The doc wrapped an arm across my chest and held me against him. "Let go you demented fucker!" I shouted, struggling. "Siren, stop!" my dad shouted. Yeah, right. The nurses came towards me, the syringe prepped and ready. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I shrieked and kicked out. I got one nurse in the shin, but the other took the needle and quickly jabbed my arm. I yelped and pulled back but it was too late. The sedative was already in my system.  
  
Despite the sedative I continued to struggle. "Legolas! Hodoer! Astaider! Avarier!" I fought against the doctor's strong hold, my movements becoming sluggish. "Get off of me, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Soon struggling became pointless. My limbs were going slack, and my knees were becoming weak. "What...what did you do?" The doctor picked me up and laid me down on the stretcher. "Everything is going to be fine, Siren," he said gently. My vision began to blur. "What did you do to me?" I asked in a small voice. Than the world went black once more.  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
I was in the 'solitary room' for bad behavior. I had told my roommate about my adventure in Middle Earth, and the nurses got wind of it. I paced sterile room, my anger and frustration building. It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve this! "Legolas, Avarier, Hodoer, Astaider...where are you?" I whispered and leaned against the wall. "Please don't leave me alone here." I slid down the wall and onto the ground, gathering my knees to my chest. This place was hell, and I hated it. "Avarier..."  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on and feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
"So you have accepted that it was all a dream?"  
  
"Yes," I answered in a hollow tone. The doctor in front of me smiled happily, as did my parents. My mom hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had us all so worried with your ranting and your behavior. I'm so glad you're back." I hugged her back but didn't smile. "Yeah," I muttered, "me too."  
  
After we got home, I slipped off and into the woods. I followed the same path I had taken, and found the ledge. I knelt down and brushed some dead leaves away from the root. It was broken, mangled. Standing up, I started to climb down. Once I reached the bottom, I got on my knees and thought back to the fall. I had hit my head. I brushed the orange and brown leaves away from the ground, and looked at the rocks underneath. "C'mon guys, I know you're real..." I brushed a few more leaves away and felt my breath catch in my throat.  
  
A large pile of rocks lay on the ground, stained crimson. I let out a small whimper and touched the cold stone. I picked up one of the rocks and sat back on my haunches. "No..." I traced the rough surface, feeling tears threatening to fall. "It was all a dream."  
  
But through my tears breaks a binding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
Letting out a sob, I dropped the rock and buried my face in my hands. I leaned forward, supporting myself on my forearms. I allowed myself this time to cry, to grieve for friends that never existed. A love that would haunt me, and yet was never real.  
  
None of it was ever real.  
  
I gasp as my eyes fly open. I'm back in my room, on my bed. I sit up and look around. Hodoer and Astaider are sleeping on either side of me. Where are Avarier and Legolas? I slip out of the bed, and walk into the room connected to mine. I smile softly at the sight. Avarier is stretched out on the love seat, and Legolas is sitting on the one across from him. I reach out and touch Avarier's face gently. He sighs in his sleep and leans into my touch.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
I look over and see Legolas looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asks. I smile slightly and nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're all here." He frowns a little but accepts my answer. Letting out a sigh I walk back into my bedroom and get back in the bed. I curl up between Hodoer and Astaider, and close my eyes.  
  
My friends are here now.  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
Sigh. Hey guys. I broke my rib and tore up my knee, so I'm not a happy camper at the moment. Please forgive me.  
  
Mellon- I couldn't just let 'Bleed for Me' end like that without a sequel! Besides, I was always curious about them coming to our world. Insanity is bound to happen.  
  
Truffles- Okay, I'll keep writing, don't worry, lol.  
  
Seren- I'm glad you're so happy! ^_^  
  
Lady Galadriel- Everything will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Nayeli- I love your pen name. Very pretty. I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Aislin- Because of the sprained knee, I won't be able to ride my horse for a month. *cries* I'm so upset about it. I tried riding English for a year, but I can't post for the life of me, lol. I love western. The saddle is a little heavy, but it's really comfortable. And the horn is nice to hold on to during trail rides. Ah, my computer was being a brat too. This whole week has been bratty. DAMN WEEK!  
  
Pyro she-devil- *munches on the cookie dough and shares with everyone* Thanks for the cookie dough! I'll be updating again soon!  
  
Princess of the leaves- Love this pen name too. I like running in circles. *runs around in circles* ^_^  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'Back Again'. I've been so freakin' busy with school, riding, and hurting my knee. Please forgive me!  
  
Alina- Extreme? Possibly. I don't know, it just popped into my head. *gets dragged off to the nut house* HEY! I'M NOT CRAZY! Okay, that's a lie. But I'm crazy in a good way!!!  
  
TriggerHappyElfling- Yes, elves! Always interrupting me----  
  
Legolas: Siren?  
  
Me: Damn it Legolas, you did it again! .  
  
Legolas: Um, right. Frodo dropped the 'One Ring' in the toilet again.  
  
Me: ...*takes deep, calming breaths* You're all going to be the death of me, I swear.  
  
Legolas: Sorry. ^_^;;;  
  
Me: Oh just shut up. -.-;;; Those lyrics are 'Lies' by Evanescence. 


	3. author note

Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm really, really sorry for that. But between school, tests, finals, mock trial, my horse, my boyfriend and doctor appointments I've been so busy. But I haven't forgotten about my stories. I've almost completed the third chapter for this story and another chapter for 'Back Again'. All I ask is that you bear with me for a little while longer.  
  
Aislin- Yes, I do need to update more often, I agree. And I'm trying, I really am. But some things have to come first in my life, such as my health, and the people that I love. And I wish you'd update more often too because I really love your story. How about this, we'll BOTH update as soon as we can, okay? And when we do, we'll both rejoice with cookies, ice cream and many hot elves. Although Elladan will need to get beaten a little bit. *Glares at the elf* Men are so stupid.  
  
Anyway, thank you all for the support you have shown. I promise you, I will be updating soon. Amin vesta.  
  
-Siren 


	4. Olos is WHAT?

Dream a Little Dream  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, my rib and knee are doing a little better. But my lupus is flaring up, so, I'm a little cranky at the moment. My mom says I can start riding and grooming my horse again tomorrow if I'm feeling better. I'm gonna teach my boyfriend how to ride too. Mwahahaha. Anyway, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feeling of someone shaking me lightly brought me out of my dreams. I must say, I'm very thankful for it. While the nightmares were kept at bay for a few hours, they had begun to invade my peaceful sleep towards the end. Stupid nightmares. I open my eyes and find myself staring at an empty space on the bed. Wait a second. Where are Hodoer and Astaider? I look up and find Legolas hovering over me. "Your parents have come back," he whispers. I sit up and look out the window. It's dark out now. "What time is it?" I ask, my body still sluggish with sleep. "Eight o' clock," the elf informs me.  
  
I nod and look around. "Where are the others?" I ask in a hushed voice. "In the other room." I throw back the covers and stand up. I sway slightly and Legolas steadies me. I nod my thanks and walk into the room adjacent to my own. As Legolas said, they're waiting for me. Avarier looks up at me sleepily and smiles. I walk over to him and sit down, resting my head on his shoulder. "Good evening," he whispers and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I'm going to have to tell my parents something. I mean, I can't just have three elves and a guy living in my room. They're going to find out eventually." I look over at the elves and see that they look lost.  
  
Letting out a sigh, I stand up and walk over to the door. I have no idea what I'm going to tell my parents. A fear fills me when I grasp the doorknob. What if they think I'm crazy? What if they send me back there? What if---  
  
"Siren?"  
  
I turn to see them looking at me worriedly. Avarier moves to stand up, but Hodoer holds him back. "Are you alright?" Astaider asks. I nod and open the door. "Yeah. I can handle this," I say, mostly to convince myself. I leave and close the door behind me. I walk down the steps, listening to them creak every so often. I can hear my parents talking in the kitchen, and peer inside. My mom is talking to my dad about the school board while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. My dad is nodding and listening, leaning against the counter. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
"Hey mom," I greet, walking in. My parents turn and smile at me. "Hey honey. How was riding?" she asks. I shrug and take a glass from the cabinet. "It was okay. I ran into a few friends at the barn." I fill the glass with water and take a sip of it. I'm silent for a few moments, debating how to continue. "Siren?" I see my dad looking at me worriedly, and I put the cup down. "About these friends I ran into...well..."I hesitate, at a loss. How can I tell them? "Remember last year when I said those things after the accident?" I see my parents' faces pale. "Yes, we remember. How could we forget?" I hear a little bit of coldness in my father's voice. I flinch at the sound of it, but continue.  
  
"Do you...do you still think I was lying?" I cringe at the sound of my voice cracking. My mom looks over at my father, who doesn't take his gaze away from me. "We don't think you lied. We think you were delusional," my dad explains slowly. My eyes look to the door behind him. At the moment I really want to run away and forget all that has happened. But I know I can't. How do I explain this to him? He'll think I'm insane! "Dad...what if I told you I wasn't delusional?" I ask cautiously. My father's eyes narrow and my mom frowns.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asks. Well, here goes. "Mom, I don't think I was delusional." There. I said it. My mom's mouth drops open in shock and my dad's eyes blaze furiously. "Don't Siren. Don't you dare start this again," he warns. I gulp and suddenly pray I was anywhere but here at the moment. This was a mistake. I never should have said anything.  
  
"Dad I'm not 'starting' anything since the issue was never resolved. Look, we believe in other realms. We believe in heaven and hell, so why not anything else?" I'm treading on thin ice, I know. My mom's eyes blaze angrily. "Don't mock our faith with that Middle Earth bullshit. You admitted it was all a dream a year ago, remember?" I shrug. "You'd be surprised at what you'd say to get out of that place."  
  
My mom's mouth clicks shut and I look away. "It's the stress of the move that's done this. We'll just get her some help," my mom mumbles. "I don't need a shrink," I protest. "Well you obviously need some help!" my mom snaps. We glare at each other for a few minutes before my dad speaks.  
  
"Siren, there is no Middle Earth. There is no Sargon---"  
  
"Sauron."  
  
"Whatever. There's no 'One Ring', no hairy midgets and no elves."  
  
"Hobbits, dad. They're called hobbits."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what they're called. They don't exist."  
  
I look up at him, silently pleading him to believe me. To just trust me. "Don't put us through this again, Si. Don't," my dad says softly.  
  
This isn't right. This isn't fair! I look to my mom for help but she refuses to look at me. "Mom, please," I whisper. She looks at me for a second, than turns and walks away. "Go do your homework Si," my dad mumbles and leaves the room. I stand in the kitchen for a few moments, than grab my coat and leave the house.  
  
I slam the door behind me and walk into the woods. It's pitch black and I can't see a thing, but I don't give a damn at the moment. Branches scratch at my skin, and I push them away. "Stupid nature," I growl. I continue stomping forward, silently cursing my stupidity for not bringing a flashlight. How far was it until that little cliff? I lift my foot and put it down, only to have it meet with air. So that's where it is. I grab blindly in the darkness for something to steady myself with, and continue to meet nothing but air. My front foot slip against the damp leaves and flies out from under me.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
My other foot flies with it and I my back hits the ground, hard. "Son of a---" I slide forward and off the edge. I let out a small yelp as I fall through the air and hit the ground. "Oof!" I shut my eyes for a few seconds than open them. Not much difference since I can't see a thing. "I really have to learn to stop falling," I mutter and sit up. My clothes are damp and leaves cling to them. "Great. Now I look like some weird hillbilly hick."  
  
"I think it gives you a natural look," comes a teasing voice.  
  
I turn around to see Legolas standing behind me. He looks around appraisingly. "So this is where it all happened," he muses. I nod. "Yup."  
  
"These woods are quite beautiful," he murmurs and nods to himself. I frown when he cringes a little bit. "If only it weren't so noisy." I blink and look at him blankly. "Those metal monsters are loud and hurt my ears," he explains. "Wait, so even after being in loud wars and battles, you think MY world is noisy?" I say incredulously. Legolas smiles sheepishly. "You are one weird elf, you know that?" I tease, unable to hold back a grin. Legolas sits down next to me and helps pick the leaves out of my clothes while enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
"I heard you conversation with your parents." I snort at that. "If you want to call it a 'conversation'." Letting out a sigh I rest my forehead on my knees. "I've really messed things up," I mutter. "You told the truth which was noble of you. I'm sorry that they didn't believe you." I shrug. "...Perhaps if we talked to your parents----"  
  
"No way."  
  
Legolas looks at me, one elegant eyebrow lifted. "They'd have you arrested and than they'd take you all away and I'd be all-alone again and they'd put me back in that place and---"  
  
I was starting to hyperventilate. "Siren, calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders and knelt in front of me. "We won't talk to your parents and no one is taking us anywhere." He brushes the hair away from my face. "No one is taking YOU anywhere. Amin vesta."  
  
My breathing slowly returns to normal and I nod. Legolas sits back and looks at me. "Where did they put you, mellon-nin? What happened when you left our world?" I take a shuddered breath and look at him. "I woke up in a large healing building. My mom told me that I had been in a coma for a few weeks." I lift the hair away from the side of my face, revealing a small white scar above my brow. "I was hurt. All the wounds that Elrond had healed were back."  
  
Legolas's fingers brush against the scar, his eyes narrowed. "How can this be? Elrond healed you. You did not carry this scar when you left." I shrug. "I don't know why or how it happened. I tried telling my parents that Middle Earth wasn't just a dream. They thought I was crazy. The healers took me away..." I stop talking, my voice wavering. "The place they put me in...I can't talk about it." Legolas studies me, his blue eyes full of concern and remorse.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he says and touches my face. I shake my head, dismissing his apology. "It's not your fault," I tell him. "At least I did some good before being labeled a 'psycho'. I helped get rid of Olos." I see Legolas flinch and look away. "Legolas?" The elf takes a deep breath. "Olos is...back." I blink. "Back as in 'back in Gondor'?" Legolas hesitates. "Back as in he followed us into this world."  
  
I stare at the elf in front of me. "...What did you just say?" Legolas repeats the news and I think my heart stops beating. "How the hell did he follow you? Where is he now? How can this be happening?" I start hyperventilating again and Legolas grabs my shoulders. "Siren, calm down! I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" I look at him and see concern in his eyes. "As far as I know, he did not end up in the forest that you found us at. He is in a strange world all-alone, and he knows nothing about it." My panicked expression turns grave. "He knows I'm in it." Legolas frowns but doesn't argue. He knows I'm right.  
  
"I ruined Olos's life, remember? I humiliated him and got him thrown out of Gondor. Now he's in my world, and he's not completely defenseless. He's an elf. If he finds out where I live, he'll kill me, and probably my friends too." I heave out a sigh and bury my face in my hands. "We need to figure out where Olos is, and how to get him back to Middle Earth before he does any serious damage." Legolas nods and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Legolas." He looks over at me questioningly.  
  
"If Olos comes after the people I care about, I'll kill him. Elf or not, I'll find a way."  
  
Legolas locks eyes with me, and a silent understanding passes between us. "Avarier and I shall protect you and your family at all cost." I smile slightly and rest my head on his shoulder. "So how did you get to my world anyway?" The elf smiles and chuckles lightly. "It's actually an interesting story. One that I will never forget, that's for certain." I perk up a little and glance up at him. "Okay, now you have to tell me everything." Legolas grins and laughs. "Alright. The morning after you retired with lord Avarier, I was eating breakfast with the hobbits in the dining hall. All of a sudden Avarier comes barging into the room, raving and shouting. I finally got him to calm down enough to explain the reason for his panic." The elf looks at me. "And that reason, of course, was you." I was the reason for panic and chaos? Well, my day is finally looking up!  
  
"Everyone scoured the castle for you. I believe that every inch of the castle and castle grounds were inspected. At the end of the day when we reported that we couldn't find you, Avarier, Astaider and Hodoer started to panic. Aragorn assured us all that you had to be in Gondor somewhere; that you couldn't have just disappeared. It was than that Gandalf approached us, and explained where you had gone. Avarier was furious." Legolas looks over at me sadly. "You mean so much to him and losing you nearly broke his mortal heart." Wait, nearly? "What do you mean 'nearly'?"  
  
"Avarier refused to accept that you had returned to your world. He locked himself in the library for days, looking through old scrolls and manuscripts for a way to find you. Aragorn and I tried to reason with him, to persuade him to give up. But he was stubborn. Gandalf came and proposed that we go to Lothlorien and speak to lady Galadriel of the matter. Her powers are great and can reach very far. So the next day we left.  
  
"Gimli was ecstatic to see the lady Galadriel, and the Lorien elves were happy to see us as well. Avarier and Gandalf spoke to her privately, explaining the situation. Lady Galadriel confirmed that she would try her best to reach you, but she promised nothing. While her powers were great, they were not absolute. That evening she came to us and told us that she had seen you in her mirror. She said you were alive and well, but that you were unhappy." Legolas looks at me grimly. "Now I know why." I look away, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Avarier begged the lady to take him to you, to rescue you from wherever you were. But the lady Galadriel refused, saying that she simply did not have the power to do it. To see into another world was one thing, but to cross it? Even the lady of light did not have that power. Avarier turned to Gandalf for help, but he said he would not. Not unless he absolutely had to. To say that Avarier was furious would be an understatement. He demanded that lady Galadriel open the door to your world. Eventually Haldir had to 'escort' Avarier away." I smirk a bit at that. I love my guy.  
  
"Finally starting to lose hope, Avarier begged lady Galadriel to let him look into the mirror. He wanted to at least see you one last time. She consented and he disappeared with her. A few hours later he came back looking as though he'd seen Sauron himself. He said that he'd seen you, but that you were in some sort of nightmare realm. He said you were crying and half-crazed. Aragorn, Hodoer, Astaider, Avarier and I all decided that we had to help you. We approached Gandalf and lady Galadriel and formed a plan. Yes, the lady could not open the gateway alone. But with the help of all of us, she could.  
  
"So we formed a circle with lady Galadriel in the center. She started chanting and singing and before we knew what was happening, a gateway appeared in a flash of light. We started to go through but Haldir came running into the clearing, shouting that someone had slipped past the borders. And that 'someone' happened to be Olos. Gandalf couldn't move because Galadriel was using him as an energy source, and she could not stop him because she couldn't break the link she had created with the gateway until we were all through. So Olos made it into the portal before she was able to close it."  
  
I blink and stare at him in amazement. "Wow. That could be a really cool episode of Star Trek or something." Legolas frowns. "What?" I shrug. "Never mind. But still...Avarier did all of that for me? He stood up to Galadriel for me?" He smiles and nods. "Yes he did, and I don't doubt that he would do it again. You're a very lucky mortal. I have been alive for nearly three thousand years and I still have not found the love that you have. Don't let him go, Siren." I smile warmly and shake my head. "I'd never even think about it."  
  
We sit in silence for a few more minutes than stand up. Legolas guides me back to the house so that I don't trip and kill myself. I watch him climb in through my bedroom window and I enter through the front door. I take off my coat and toss it in the closet, than walk upstairs and into my room. Legolas and the others watch as I make my way over to Avarier. He's sitting on my bed, looking out the window.  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
Love led me to you  
  
And love opened up my eyes  
  
I sit down behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Hey," I greet and kiss his cheek. He smiles and cups my cheek with his hand. "Good evening," he replies and places a soft kiss to my mouth. When the kiss ends, I smile warmly and wrap my arms around his neck. "Did I ever thank you for coming to save me?" Avarier shakes his head. "Well, thank you," I say and kiss him soundly.  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Avarier runs his hands through my hair and kisses my forehead. "You're tired, melamin. Sleep," he commands softly. I lay down and he lies down beside me. I snuggle up to him, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his scent. Maybe this is what heaven is like. Just pure bliss.  
  
And every time I drift away  
  
I lose myself in you  
  
And now I see I can be me  
  
In everything I do  
  
Avarier continues to stroke my hair and place soft kisses on my forehead. The world around me grows fuzzy and I slip off into a peaceful slumber. The first one I've had in almost a year. "I love you," I hear him whisper. I snuggle closer to him and reply in kind.  
  
'Cause I was feeling as small  
  
As a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Green eyes stare up at the bedroom window of a two-story house. Slender fingers grasp the hilt of an ornately carved dagger. "Soon you mortal wretch. Your friends can't protect you all the time. And when you're alone," his knuckles turn white as they grasp the dagger, "I'll make you curse the day you were born."  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A/N- Hey guys! Yes, finally, I finished the chapter! The lyrics belong to 'Ocean' by Michelle Branch. I love that song! I'm also writing a really dark fic called 'Strawberry Gashes'. I just need to type it up, lol.  
  
Lady Eleclya- Thank you for your support!!! *hugs and hands over bunnies, hot elves and ice cream*  
  
Aislin- I updated! See! I do remember to update sometimes! *bring out the hot elves and ice cream* Now I want you to update your fic so that I can be happy again! I know that the situation sounds a bit extreme, but I had to do it. *shrug* Naked Gandalf? *watches the wizard running naked* O.O Good God. I am scarred for life. O.O  
  
Marie- Sorry, I've been really busy. But I'm glad you like my story. ^_^  
  
Beth- I'm so glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Shire Elf- Oh yeah, mental wards are cool. And I am certifiably insane, see? *holds up certificate of insanity* Heeheehee. You'd better update your fic soon or else all hell will break loose. Mainly me. But also some Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Don't get me involved.  
  
Me: Oh shut up.  
  
I'mnotinamoodtotellumyname- I tripped and fell down the stairs at school once. It was very embarrassing, with the people laughing and all. But I like to make people laugh, so it's okay.  
  
Aimee19- O.O Eh?  
  
Fifi88- It will be getting happier, don't worry. Although the next chapter will be dark.  
  
Truffles- *HUGS* Sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! I was busy!  
  
Fuzzy Hobbit- lol, I'm glad you liked both of my fics. How am I doing on this one?  
  
Toni- OOOOOO, Vicodin! I'm glad you love my story! I'm a hopeless romantic too. *sighs and swoons*  
  
Cassie-bear01- Cows are evil, yo. PURE EVIL. *twitch twitch*  
  
Cookies-will-invade- Love your pen name. I LOVE SUGAR HIGHS!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! YAY FOR CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!! *escapes from the crazy ward* HEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!  
  
Nayeli- Really? COOL!  
  
Me: Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Yeah?  
  
Me: Nayeli.  
  
Legolas: ^_^  
  
Little Elfling- Aw, I love your pen name! It's so cute! And here ya go, I've updated! ^_^ 


	5. Attacked and broken

Dream a Little Dream  
By Siren  
  
Hola guys! Yes, here's the next chapter. My boyfriend and I broke up, so I'll have some more time to write. This is both a good a bad thing. Bad for my romantic life but good for my one as a writer. Anyway, this chapter will involve graphic violence, so beware. I might be jacking the rating up to an 'R' soon. I don't own 'Numb' by Linkin Park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP.  
  
BEEP.  
  
BEEP.  
  
No, this is not an episode of Jerry Springer. It's my bloody alarm clock. Reaching behind me, I swat the stupid thing off my nightstand and listen to it crash and fall to the ground. The ringing abruptly stops, much to my relief. Letting out a sigh I sit up and stretch. My muscles groan in protest, but I stand up and grab some clothes out of my closet anyway. Grumbling about the alarm clock, I make my way to the bathroom and drag myself into the shower. "Nice shower," I mumble. "Nice warm water."  
  
I remove my nightclothes and step into the shower, letting the hot water hit me at full blast. I close my eyes and lean against the tiled wall, letting the water wash over me. Nothing's better at 6:00 a.m. than a nice hot shower. I wash my hair and body before spending another ten minutes simply letting the warm water hit me. It's chilly outside and it's so nice in here. Finally I turn the shower off, grab my towel, dry off and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wring out the excess water from my hair and quickly run a brush through it.  
  
I don't bother with make-up. My mom may think it makes me look more feminine, but I'm not trying to attract anyone at the moment. The boys at my school are immature and don't hold my attention for very long. I walk back into my room and grab my boots. I slip them on and grab my leather jacket. Now that I'm all dressed it's time for breakfast. I glance out the window for a second, and my breath catches in my throat. I couldn't have just seen... It's impossible. I must be seeing things. I look over at Avarier's sleeping form, tempted to wake him. I look out the window again, and don't see anything. Maybe it was just my imagination.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
Avarier looks up at me sleepily, his eyes glazed over but full of concern. "What did you see?" he asks. I smile and shrug. "Nothing except a beautiful morning. I have to go to school now and I won't be back until around three. Just keep yourselves hidden from my family and wait for me to come back." I kiss his forehead and shove him back onto the bed. "Now get some sleep," I command with a smirk. Avarier grins back tiredly and does as I say.  
  
Putting my jacket on, I walk out of my room with a grim face. I probably didn't see anything, but I have to be sure. I grab my backpack and head over to the front door. My parents are still asleep and my sisters are still getting ready. I leave my backpack on the porch and close the front door behind me. I look over at the woods, my heart thudding wildly in my chest. Whether it's out of fear or anticipation, I don't know. Either way, my feet continue to carry me to the forest.  
  
I cross through the line of trees and go in deeper. The trees seem to close in around me as I walk, twigs and dry leaves crunching under my feet. My body is alert, my eyes sweeping the area around me for any sign of movement. If what I saw was true, than I'm in deep shit. I make my way to the clearing before the cliff, and stop walking. The hair on the back of my neck is standing up and a sheen of sweat is beginning to spread over my body. Oh God. I shouldn't have come out here alone. I shouldn't have lied to Avarier. I should have just stayed in my room. With my heart pounding even harder, I turn around to go back.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
I let out a gasp and stare at the elf in front of me. His lips twist into a cruel smile and I feel my heart stop.  
  
"Olos."  
  
The dark elf's smile grows. "The one and only." He circles around me, his eyes never leaving my form. His graceful movement and feral grin scream 'predator'. Oh God, he's going to kill me. Damn it, I never should've come! "Tell me, mortal. Did you miss me?" I feel his eyes rake over me and shudder. "Like a person misses an annoying pain in their ass," I reply with a shaky voice. The elf chuckles and stops in front of me. "Still so witty? And here I thought you might have matured," the elf scolded in mock disappointment. "And I thought you would have learned to not come near me again after what happened in Gondor. Still playing with mortals, Olos? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did?"  
  
I hear him growl and disgustingly enough it sounds almost like a purr. "Last time was mere entertainment. This, young mortal," he touches my cheek, "is revenge." My heart returns to pounding in my rib cage and I take a shuddered breath. "Revenge? That's really original Olos. And I thought that the first-born were the wisest of all creatures." He removes his hand from my cheek only to have it connect sharply again with a hard slap. My head snaps to the side from the force and I stumble backwards. My hand flies to my cheek and I know it's going to bruise. "Hitting girls now, Olos? Tsk, tsk," I mock.  
  
In the blink of an eye he's in front of me again and grabs me by the nape of my neck, holding me in front of him. I cry out at the pressure and try to shove him away. "Ah! Stop it!" Olos only tightens his grip. "You would do well to bite your tongue, mortal wench." Pursing my lips I grab his wrist and dig my nails into his flesh. He cringes but doesn't let go. "Fuck you," I say and spit in his face. I watch my saliva slide down his flawless flesh, and feel a twinge of satisfaction. He backhands me and tosses me to the ground.  
  
"Where to start with the torture? Dismemberment? Burning? Cutting? Broken bones?"  
  
"Go to hell," I growl and sit up. Olos delivers a swift kick to my abdomen and the wind rushes out of my lungs. I grunt and fall back. "No, please, don't get up. Your clumsy movements will only distract me further." I roll my eyes, trying to take a decent breath. "Gee, I wouldn't want to be a hindrance," I rasp sarcastically. Olos chuckles and places his foot on my chest, constricting my breathing even further. "Fuck," I grunt and try to push his foot away. "Hold still," he says in a warning tone. Yeah, right. I struggle harder and he pushes on his foot with his weight. I feel a rib snap and shriek in pain.  
  
"I warned you." I stop struggling, but squeeze his ankle because of the pain. And that rib just healed, too!  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
"Now, where was I? Ah yes, how to pass the time before I kill you." I roll my head to the side, refusing to look at him. "Now, now, don't be like that. Look at me when I'm plotting to murder you." Olos presses on my chest again and I snap my head up to meet his gaze. "That's better." I frown and glare at him. "All I have to do is scream and Legolas will hear. He'll kill you for this." Olos shrugs. "Probably. But you'll be dead before he gets here and I'll be long gone. So go ahead, scream all you like. In fact, I think I'd enjoy it," he says with a malicious grin.  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's not matter what I do, I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
Olos removes his foot and I inhale deeply, feeling my rib crack as my lungs expand. I hear the leaves rustle next to me and see Olos hovering over me. "Cry for me." I shake my head. "Drop dead, cretin." I roll onto my side and push myself onto my hands and knees. "Legolas----" Olos kicks me in the stomach and straddles my back. I writhe underneath him and try to push myself off the ground. Olos grabs my hands and pins them with one hand. He rips the back of my shirt with the other. "Son of a bitch!" I start struggling again with renewed vigor. This bastard will NOT get that.  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
"No! No, Olos, don't you dare! Stop it! Stop!" I fight to pull my hands free but his grip is too strong. "DAMN YOU! STOP! LEGOLAS! AVARIER! ASTAIDER! HODOER! HELP ME!" I scream loudly. Olos growls harshly and yanks my head up by my hair. I shriek and start crying. This bastard is going to violate me. Legolas, where are you? I feel Olos's teeth scrape my neck and shoulder painfully. I cry harder, trying to shut out everything.  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got  
  
"LEGOLAS! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
"Legolas will not save you! Neither will the mortal or the she-elves! Nobody will save you! Not now, not from me," he breathes into my ear before licking the outer shell. "They will kill you if I don't do it first!" Olos laughs deeply and squeezes his hand around my neck. "Foolish girl. They could not kill me before and they will not kill me now. I, on the other hand, can kill whomever I wish. Starting with you." He kisses the nape of my beck gently before squeezing it painfully.  
  
I am a little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I summon all the energy I have left and put it into one last struggle. I manage to slip one hand free and elbow Olos in the face. He cries out and loosens his grip enough for me to push him off of me. I begin coughing and gasping for much needed air while crawling away. "COME BACK HERE!" A hand wraps around my ankle and starts to pull me back, and my fingers scrape against the dirt. "No...Legolas! Somebody please!" Olos turns me onto my back and straddles my waist. "I already told you! No one can save you from me!"  
  
I say what you never wanna say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
Olos reaches down his leg and removes a small dagger from his boot. Lifting it up, it shines brilliantly in the approaching sunlight. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die here. I shut my eyes tightly, tears slipping out of the corners. Please don't let it hurt.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Olos cries out and my eyes fly open. The dark elf is pinned to a tree, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. I sit up and look at him in shock. Olos shuts his eyes tightly and grips the shaft of the arrow. "SIREN!" I jump at the sound of Legolas's voice, and my eyes snap down to the dagger lying in front of me. I grab it and clutch it tightly. "I told you," I say under my breath. Olos curses in elvish as he tears the arrow out of his flesh and throws it to the ground. His eyes meet mine and I hold the dagger threateningly. "Try it and I'll bury this thing so deep in your chest that you won't be able to pull it out," I growl, my eyes glinting. I hear Avarier running and smile coldly. "I'll kill you for this, Olos. Amin vesta." His eyes fall on the dagger and he runs.  
  
So I let go, watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
I'll be here  
  
'Cause you want what I've got  
  
"Siren!" I feel Avarier's hands on my shoulders, but I don't turn to face him. My eyes are locked on the spot where Olos was standing. If Legolas had been here two seconds later, I would be dead. I'd be dead and Olos would have gotten away with it. My grip on the dagger tightens painfully.  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
"Siren, he's gone. It's over," Avarier whispers and places a chaste kiss to my temple. "It's not over," I say in a hollow voice. Avarier tries to take the dagger from me, but he can't release it from my iron grip. "Siren, let it go. He's gone." I let the weapon go and stand up shakily. My shirt slips down one shoulder but I don't take any notice of it. Olos crossed the line and he's going to pay. I feel someone wrap a cloak or blanket around me and I hold it to me from the front.  
  
Now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
"Siren, your mother is calling the 'police' and your father is almost here. We must hide, but you will not be out of our sight, I promise. Olos will never get another chance to do this," Legolas promises. But his promises never reach my ears because I'm not listening. It's obvious that Olos knows his way around here, foreign world or not. And he wants revenge. Well now we have something in common.  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
"Siren! God, are you okay? We heard the screaming...Oh God, you're bleeding! What happened to you?" My father grabs my shoulders and searches my face worriedly. "Oh God, honey, what happened to you? Who did this?" Shut up. Everybody, just shut up. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I fall into his arms limply.  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A/N- Well, I said this story would contain violence. ^_^;;;  
  
I know this is a darker chapter, and that's how I intended it to be. But it will get lighter next chapter. Don't worry.  
  
Beth- I'm glad you thought it was great. ^_^  
  
Shire Elf- Sorry, I've been meaning to but I've been so bloody busy lately. I was really hyper yesterday. SUGAR AND CAFFIENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'll look at your story as soon as I'm done uploading this. ^_^  
  
Cowgirl- I'm glad you think I have talent! I'm really self-conscious actually. ^_^;;;  
  
Aislin- I could see Haldir doing that to. *snickers* Yeah, I figured Olos wouldn't make it that far in Lothlorien without being killed, but would they really shoot an elf? And naked Gandalf...MANY FRIGHTENING IMAGES! GAH! At a complete lack of ideas for your story? But, but I wanna read!!! Ha ha, men have no coordination, lol.  
  
Fuzzy hobbit- I sort of kicked his ass. Than again, he's an elf and I'm just a mortal. It's a little difficult to kick an elf's ass.  
  
I'mnotinamoodtotellumyname- I fall down the stairs a lot too. I'm just freakin' clumsy, lol.  
  
Kurleyhawk2- I'm glad you love it!!!! ^_^  
  
Bosson12787- Yes, he must die. GRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Marie- Dark is fun to write, strangely enough. *shrug* Forget the beer. Beer is icky. Vodka? Eh, maybe. Get the elvish wine! It's gooooooood! *grabs a bottle and chugs it* I'd like to thank Elladan and Elrohir for smuggling me the wine! *HICCUP*  
  
Lady Fool- COOKIE DOUGH!!!! *shares it with everybody* I love cookie dough. ^_^ I hope I get him a second time too. He must be punished.  
  
Pyro She-Devil- I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! PYROS KICK ASS! I love 'Bleed for Me' too. That song is so awesome. *sings* 'Cause you bleed for me, and I didn't dare to notice youuuuuuuuu! 


	6. Ah, th dreaded author's note

Hey guys! Two things: One, I know that I haven't updated in a while. Forgive me, I've been so busy! Two, I just saw 'Return of the King'. Oh my God, it was incredible! Those of you who haven't seen it should go out and do so! It's absolutely amazing and incredible and, and, there aren't enough words! It made me laugh, made me cry, and gave me a huge adrenaline rush during the battle scenes. I believe Elijah Wood said it best when he said "the battle scenes in this movie makes 'Helm's Deep' it's bitch." LMAO! Love ya Elijah! Anyway, just decided to pop in and leave this annoying author's note. *dodges the various objects being thrown* I'm half-way done with the next chapter and it'll be up soon! *runs away giggling like an idiot*  
  
-Siren 


	7. Waking Up and Olos's Anger

Dream a Little Dream  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and hopefully it won't be as dark. I don't write this down before I type it, I just start typing and let things flow, you know? Anyway, on with the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God knows I've been hurt before  
  
You know what I've been through  
  
Time helps but it doesn't cure  
  
The scars will never heal." - "Love on the Outside" by BBMak  
  
"Did you see anything?"  
  
"No. When I got there, the bastard was already gone."  
  
"Do you know who might have done this? Does she have any enemies?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. I don't know how anyone could do this. I just...I just don't know!"  
  
"Alright. Thank you for your time, sir. Call us when she comes to, we'll need a statement."  
  
I hear them talking, but I can't open my eyes. They feel so heavy, and I feel too tired to do anything anyway. I guess that was a cop that dad was talking to just now. As the painkiller starts to wear off, I feel the aching and burning returning to my wounds. Do you believe me now, dad? When I tell you who did this to me, will you finally believe me? Should I tell you at all? I'll have to. Olos isn't gone and he sure as hell will be back. We're not finished yet.  
  
Finally opening my eyes, I find myself staring at the same cracked ceiling that I had a year ago. I hate this place. This is where my world came crashing down, and it took a year to rebuild.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
I roll my head to the side and see my dad spring up from the chair he was sitting in. He rushes over to my side and takes my hand in his large one. "Oh God, honey, how are you feeling? I should get your mother. No, I should get a doctor first. Or the cop. Siren, what happened out there? Who did this to you?" He sounds so frantic; I feel my heart give a painful tug. I want to tell him about Olos. I should tell him about Olos, but I can't.  
  
"I don't remember," I lie. My dad searches my face and shakes his head. "What do you mean? There was enough light for you to have seen his face. Just tell me who did this. Are you afraid? Is that why you won't tell me?" I'm afraid, but that's not why I can't tell him. I swallow and shake my head. "It all happened so fast. I just...I don't remember. I'm sorry," I whisper. I see his jaw clench as he absorbs the information, than turns and looks away. "You don't have any enemies. No one else saw anything. Without you, this bastard is going to go free and do this again, possibly to some other child."  
  
"I'm sorry," I repeat. I really wish I could tell him. Maybe he'd understand if I did. But I know that I can't. Sighing, I look down. A light blanket is pulled up to my chin, and I sit up a little. "Siren, don't push yourself," my dad says in a warning tone. I ignore him and pull one hand out from under the blanket. An I.V. is attached to the back of my hand, and I can see a few scrapes and bruises dotted along the skin. Grasping the corner of the blanket, I toss it back. I'm wearing a hospital gown, and I touch my ribs gently. Hissing, I jerk my hand back.  
  
"The doctors said you had a few broken ribs. Nothing punctured your lungs though."  
  
Ah. I knew I felt something crack. "Aside from the broken ribs, how else am I?" I hear my dad pull the chair up to the bed and sit down. "Lots of cuts and bruises, but no internal bleeding. You won't be able to go riding for a few months, so your mother and I paid the barn to take care of your horse for you. You can still go and see her, but no grooming or riding." I nod and pull the covers over me again. "I'm so sorry."  
  
My head jerks to the side at my dad's hoarse whisper. "Dad?" I see tears well in his eyes and feel my heart clench painfully. "I'm so sorry that this happened. After the hell you went through before...if I had been there, I could have stopped this. I'm so sorry." Feeling my face soften, I reach out and grasp his hand. "You couldn't have stopped it, trust me." No one could have stopped that elf. "And I don't blame you for anything that's happened. I know you and mom love me. And about everything that happened before...it's all in the past. It's time for everybody to let it go." My dad raises his chin and smoothes the hair away from my face. "My brave little girl," he whispers and hugs me tightly. I'm not brave, just incredibly stupid.  
  
I pull away from the hug and look down. I feel too stupid to look at him. "I'll go and call your mother. You can come home tomorrow and than we'll think of what to do." He places a kiss to my forehead and leaves the room. I stare at the door long after he's gone, and than glance down at the I.V. I pull the tape off slowly, than grasp the needle and sharply tug it out. I bite my lip at the pain, and clutch my hand until it fades. Throwing back the covers, I walk over to the small closet and pull it open. I grab my jeans and slip them on, not wanting to walk around in just the hospital gown. Once my jeans are on and secured, I walk out the door.  
  
I know there's a pay phone around here somewhere. I spot it at the end of the hall and glance over at the nurses' station. I'll need some quarters and there's a can of them on the desk. Yeah, they're donations for a 'save the abused animals' foundation, and I'm going to feel really guilty, but I need to call home. Making sure that the nurses aren't looking, I walk up, grab a few quarters from the jar and quickly walk away. I insert the quarters into the pay phone and dial my bedroom number. I listen to it ring, and pray that they'll know how to answer it. I hear a click as someone picks it up and feel my heart pound.  
  
"What sort of machine is this?"  
  
"Is it evil?"  
  
"Why would she keep it in her room if it were evil?"  
  
I chuckle and listen to whoever's holding the phone gasp.  
  
"It's laughing at us! It must be evil!"  
  
"Um, Astaider? It's a phone, sweetie," I say.  
  
"It's Siren! Siren is trapped in the machine!"  
  
"I'm not trapped in the machine. It's too complicated to explain at the moment. Look, it's just a machine that I use to communicate with other people. It's not evil unless a telemarketer calls."  
  
"Never mind, it's not evil. But it is Siren!"  
  
"Give me the device! I want to talk to her!"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"GIVE ME THAT DEVICE!"  
  
I wince at Avarier's loud voice and hold the phone away for a second. I hear the phone being passed around for a second.  
  
"Siren? It's Avarier. Are you all right? Where are you? What happened? I heard that Olos attacked you. I'll kill the bastard for doing this!"  
  
Aw, he's such a sweet guy. "I'm fine, I'm at the hospital, I was attacked, and yes, Olos was the one who did it. I'll be coming home tomorrow. Until then no one leaves the house for anything, not even hunting Olos. I need all of you to stay at the house in case he tries to get to my family, okay? It's important."  
  
"All right, we'll remain here. Are you sure you're all right? We saw this large machine come and people took you away. We didn't know whether or not to follow." Oh yeah, that would have been interesting to see. A band of elves and human running after an ambulance.  
  
"I'm fine. A few broken ribs, but it'll heal. And it's good that you didn't follow. You would've gotten lost and than I'd be upset and everything would turn into complete and utter chaos."  
  
"All right love. If you're certain that you're all right, than I'll be able to stop worrying as much."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Avarier." I pause for a second, suddenly feeling much smaller and younger than I am. "I miss you," I say, and hear Avarier sigh. "I miss you too. You're coming back tomorrow, right?" I nod. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"Good. Legolas wants to talk to you now, and I don't think anyone can deter him from it. I love you." I smile softly, wishing I was home. "I love you too." The phone is passed around again.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
"Hey Legolas. What's up?"  
  
"Now is not the time for such foolish questions. You could have been killed!" I sigh and roll my eyes. "I know, but I wasn't. You came in acting all heroic and saved me, remember?"  
  
"...I was almost too late," the elf whispers, his voice full of guilt. "But you weren't. Legolas, you saved me." "I promised you that nothing would happen to you and something has. I broke my promise and allowed you to be harmed. Forgive me, mellon-nin." I listen to his voice catch in his throat and sigh. "Legolas Greenleaf, listen to me. I was the idiot that went into the woods by myself. You didn't know that it was going to happen. I shouldn't have gone in alone and defenseless. I've only caused you and the others more stress. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"You never need to ask me for forgiveness."  
  
I smile into the phone. "We were both foolish. But I still blame myself." Oi, when will this elf learn? "And I blame Olos." We're both silent for a few moments. "Does it hurt?" I blink. "What?"  
  
"Your injuries. Are they bothering you?"  
  
"A little bit. But I'll be fine." "Allow me to ease the pain as much as possible, Siren. Please." Can he do that? I know that elves can ease pain and all, but can they do it over the phone? "Let me call you back from my room so I don't pass out on the floor. Just put the phone back where you found it," I say and hang up. I walk back to my room, pick up the phone and dial the number again. Legolas picks it up, now a skilled phone-user. "Siren?" "Yup. Now, are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never tried to heal or help someone when they're not in front of me. But you can hear my voice, so it should work." I shrug and lie down. "Okay. What do I do?"  
  
"Relax as much as you can. Take deep, even breaths and close your eyes. Focus on my voice. Imagine my eyes if you can."  
  
I do as he says and relax. I breathe deeply and close my eyes, imagining his. The deep blue eyes filled with thousands of years of wisdom and kindness. Suddenly a soft, melodious voice fills my senses.  
  
"Elear (visionary), Lanta kaima (*sleep)."  
  
I feel my limbs become heavier.  
  
"Bragol thalion (*strength), Edan (human.)"  
  
I felt the pain lessen and strength return to me.  
  
"Aman tel' Seldarine amin Elear." (Bless my visionary.) Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, aman tel' Seldarine amin Elear!" (By the sea and stars, bless my visionary!)  
  
The pain faded away completely, and I felt the phone begin to slip from my fingers. "Legolas..."  
  
"Quel esta, mellon-amin." (Sleep well my friend.)  
  
The phone slipped from my fingers and I heard it clatter as it hit the ground. Legolas's voice slips away, and I fall away from the world.  
  
(From Olos's POV)  
  
I wait in the woods under the cover of darkness, listening to Legolas speak. Strange since no one seems to replying to him. He must be going insane. Turning to walk back into the woods, something catches my attention. I hear the prince of Mirkwood whisper an old elvish spell of sedation. No, perhaps 'spell' is the wrong word. Elves have no magic, just ties to the earth.  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, aman tel' Seldarine amin Elear!" (By the sea and stars, bless my visionary!)"  
  
Ah, so Siren is having trouble sleeping? A grin spreads across my face. If she can't sleep because of that one attack than she'll never sleep by the time I'm through with her. No one humiliates me and gets away with it. Female or not.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I stand before the king of Gondor, watching the mortals and elves around me looking at me with disgust in their eyes. And than my gaze fixes upon the mortal bitch that made this happen. The redhead looks at me, a triumphant grin on her face. Oh how I'd love to smack it right off.  
  
"Olos, you have confessed to the crime of raping Darnia, mother of Avarier."  
  
That stupid mortal wench and her song.  
  
"Normally, I would sentence someone like you to death, but after what Avarier and Darnia went through, I leave your fate to them. Avarier, Darnia, please step forward."  
  
The mortal boy and his mother step forward. The woman has her head held high, tears brimming in her eyes. She has no right to cry. She may have fought against me, but I know she enjoyed it. She was begging me for it, flaunting herself the way she did. She deserved every strike, every bruise I gave her.  
  
"Milady, you and your son have been wronged in many ways. You have my deepest sympathies and apologies. Olos's fate is in your hands."  
  
If that mortal thinks that he can sentence me to death than he truly is a fool. No one can kill me. The mortal woman turns and meets my gaze. I feel an immense pleasure at the pain that flashes in her eyes. I may not be touching her at the moment, but I can still make her react to me with just a simple gaze. She may rid herself of me but I will always remain with her. Part of her died because of me, and I'll keep that with me for the rest of my immortal life.  
  
"I have wished for his death many times. Sauron has been defeated, and peace is returning to Middle Earth. Enough blood has been shed. I simply wish never to see him again."  
  
Oh but you will see me again. You'll never forget my face or the way I touched you. You'll dream of your immortal lover and enemy, and you'll wake up begging for more. Won't you, my mortal wench? My temptress. Feeling someone's gaze on me, I lift my eyes and meet Siren's. No, my mortal temptress, there has not been enough blood shed. Until that heathen's blood warms my hands there will never be enough.  
  
"You are both wise and compassionate, milady. Olos, I hereby banish you from Gondor, never to return. I shall also send word to the kingdom from which you hail from, and shall inform them of your crimes. If they decide to take further action, than so be it. Avarier, as you are now reinstated as a member of my person security, please escort this monster out of my kingdom."  
  
I watch the mortal boy grin before grabbing me roughly and dragging me out of the room. I look at my mortal lover one more time, making sure to convey my silent promises in my gaze. Avarier pulls me out of the castle and escorts me to the town's borders. He shoves me roughly and I turn around to meet him. "Get out of here you bastard," the boy growls. Such rash and bold youth. Grinning I lift an eyebrow. "As you wish, young Avarier. But when your mother wakes up in the middle of the night calling my name, simply send for me and I shall return."  
  
Avarier's eyes flash angrily and I gracefully dodge his clumsy punch. I bow slightly and turn around. "Goodbye, young mortal. Enjoy your time with the girl. It won't last long," I promise and disappear into the wilderness.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Sing all the spells you'd like, Legolas.  
  
When I'm done with her, she'll never wake up.  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
Oi, that was a darker chapter. I don't know why, but I love getting into Olos's head.  
  
Olos: I don't like it very much.  
  
Siren: I don't really care. ^_^  
  
Olos: No wonder I want to kill you.  
  
Siren: Don't make me go all bitchy on you.  
  
Olos: Isn't that what you do anyway?  
  
Siren: ...You have a death wish, don't you?  
  
Olos: Come on. That one reviewer likes me. I know you sort of do too.  
  
Siren: You want me DEAD in this fic.  
  
Olos: And you love it.  
  
Siren: You are so sick.  
  
Olos: You made me up, love. *grins cockily*  
  
Siren: Whatever. *rolls eyes and throws a boot at his head* Anyway, I'd like to make a connection. To all of my reviewers, I did label the Linkin Park song incorrectly. Forgive me! 


	8. Coming Home and Astaider's Blonde Moment

Dream a Little Dream  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I just had to wipe my computer clean and reboot it because of a virus, so bear with me. I've gotten some reviews where the readers are both repulsed and attracted to Olos. I'm actually really glad, because that's how I wanted him to turn out. I'm actually a little attracted to him, but than again, I made him up. This chapter is dedicated to the people who are fans of Olos and want to know more about him. I don't own 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit. Oh yeah, and this story will not be from my point of view. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olos watched from the woods as a large, red machine entered the path to Siren's house. After it stopped moving, Siren's father got out and went around to the other side. A door opened and he watched his enemy step out of the machine and into the sunlight. A satisfied smile tugged at his lips at the sight. She was pale and her hair was a mess. He watched her favor her side as she put a hand over it, but she held her head high and walked without assistance to the front door. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'I didn't want to break her too soon. It would ruin all of the fun.'   
  
Siren opened the door and she and her father entered the house, closing the door behind them. Keeping his gaze locked on the door for another moment, he than turned and walked back into the woods. He could already hear the sickening joyous sounds of the reunion of Siren and her friends. His stomach twisted and churned at the thought of it. That mortal was celebrating while he was forced to hide in the woods like a hunted criminal. 'Although that's what you are, aren't you?' Olos rolled his eyes and pushed his conscience out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to hear that annoying voice.   
  
As Olos walked through the woods to his campsite, he couldn't help but notice the beauty of the place. The trees were tall and green, and though the air was polluted with something pungent, the trees seemed to purify it a bit. It was almost like home, save for the annoying sounds and terrible scents. He didn't have to follow Siren's friends into the portal, but he wanted to. And it was all paying off. Siren was injured and her friends would spend more time around her than looking for him. Already the plans for his next move were forming in his mind.   
  
He found Siren's reaction after her assault most interesting. He didn't know that he could bring that side out of her. She had always seemed so annoyingly cheerful and carefree. He had provoked that one vital instinct of survival and she acted on it. She had screamed and fought and swore her revenge as though she could have it. Silly mortal. Though he had to admit, he was somewhat afraid. The look in her eyes was the look he had seen in cornered and desperate animals.   
  
He chuckled a bit at the memory of Avarier trying to soothe and comfort her. She didn't need comforting. The weapon in her hands had been enough comfort for her. For the life of him, Olos could not understand why Siren had chosen that mortal boy as a mate. He was clumsy, weak, and altogether moronic. Quite the opposite of herself. Arriving at his campsite, he sat down on the ground and took out his sword. While most elves preferred the bow, he found the sword suited him better. Especially the broad sword. Taking a stone out of his pocket and began to sharpen it, listening to the satisfying scrap of rock against metal. 'Though this sword will sing once it's dripping with Siren's blood.'   
  
He wasn't sure when he came to hate mortals and their ways. 'Liar. You know exactly when it started.' Olos shuddered as the memories began surfacing.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
Olos watched his father pack his belongings into a few sacks. "Do you really have to leave? I'm sure there will be enough elves and men without you there." Olos's father continued packing as he spoke. "You know I must. Sauron is becoming stronger every day. He must be stopped." Olos shook his head. "But why must you be the one to do it? Father, please, don't leave." He watched as his father stopped packing and turned around. He walked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Olos, you are my son and I love you. But I also love Middle Earth and will do all I can to protect it. You must understand."   
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts. I am leaving for the war and that's that. Now assist me and prepare my horse." Olos's eyes flashed with fury. "I will not prepare the steed you will ride to your death! For that is all you will find on those battlefields, father. Death. Death and the destruction of our kin. You're right. Sauron grows more powerful every day. And he is already too powerful to stop! You have nothing but a fool's hope!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He watched with forlorn as his father's eyes dimmed and his face hardened. "That may be so, Olos, but I must hope. For without hope, there is nothing." With that, his father took his belongings and left the room.   
  
One Year Later-  
  
It had been one year since his father left to join the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Olos had stood in the doorway of his home every morning and evening, hoping to see his father once more. He always expected to see his father riding home proudly on his steed, adorned in elvish armor, a grin on his face. He would apologize to him for his harsh and irrational words and all would be right between them. Months went by and gradually the men and elves were returning to their homes. Against all odds, they had been victorious.   
  
But Olos's father never returned. For countless years he waited, his immortality suddenly seeming a burden as the days wore on. After a century of waiting, it finally struck Olos that his father had fallen on the battlefield and would never come home. He would never get to apologize for the things he said, and nothing would be right between them ever again. At first Olos hated himself for it. He blamed himself for his father's death, and it nearly killed him. But than his hate slowly turned to the human race. If not for the mortals needing help, his father never would have left and those harsh words never would have left his mouth. Humans were weak and useless. A plague upon Middle Earth.   
  
His father had always taught him to accept and respect all forms of life, so Olos forced himself to bury his hatred. But when he became Aragorn's advisor at Gondor and was approached by that mortal woman………it suddenly occurred to him that he could have her. He was an elf, one of the Eldar. He could have whatever he wanted. The mortals took his father, so he could take this woman. And all of the hatred that had been buried for over a thousand years resurfaced, and he took her.   
  
(End Flashback)  
  
And now he would kill this mortal and all who loved her. He would kill her family, her friends, the elves and her mortal lover. He would kill them all and she would be powerless to stop it. Olos looked at his sword and ran his finger along the edge. As it cut into his skin and blood began to slip from the wound, he couldn't help but smile. Tonight that bitch would know just how it feels to lose someone you love.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Siren, you can't be serious!"  
  
"Legolas, we can't just let Olos continue running lose. We have to catch him."  
  
Legolas and the others stared at Siren in shock and worry. "You are in no condition to go hunting for him. You can barely walk without assistance!" Siren huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you suggest that we just let him walk freely in my neighborhood, giving him every chance to break into my house and slaughter my family?" Legolas shook his head. "Of course not. But you certainly can't go running around the woods! You are no match for Olos even if you were feeling better. Avarier and I will go at night. Astaider and Hodoer will stay here with you, understood?" Siren frowned. "No way. This is my world and my fight. If you go, I go. Or, I could take option number three and go alone." "That's not even an option," Avarier cut in.   
  
"Well than, I guess you'll be taking me with you," Siren said with a smug look. Legolas and Avarier shared a look, than turned their attention back to the stubborn girl. "Astaider, Hodoer, you will watch her while we go and look for Olos." Siren's eyes widened. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Astaider and Hodoer nodded. "Alright. We haven't had any quality time together anyway." Siren looked at the two she-elves. "Quality time can wait. Revenge can't. I'm going, you hear me? I AM GOING!"  
  
Nightfall-  
  
"I can't BELIEVE I'm not going."  
  
Astaider wrapped an arm around her friend and rested her chin on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Siren. You'll see." Siren pouted from her spot on the couch. "No it won't. They get to go and beat the hell out of him and I don't. It's not fair." "What if they promise to let you have five minutes to 'beat the hell out of him'?" Hodoer asked. Siren grinned. "Than I'd be happy." Hodoer nodded and looked over at Legolas. "Find Olos, keep him bound and let Siren beat him if she wants. She deserves it after what he put her through." The blonde elf nodded and picked up his weapons. "Ready Avarier?" The mortal laced up his boots and nodded. "I'm ready." They turned to the window to sneak out, but Siren stumbled off of the couch and grabbed Avarier's arm. He turned around only to feel Siren kiss him firmly. "If you get killed, I'll kill you," she growled. Avarier smiled and hugged her. "I'll be fine, melamin."  
  
Siren than turned to Legolas and hugged him tightly. "Watch him for me and come back safe and sound." Legolas smiled slightly and nodded. "You have my word," he promised, and left. Siren frowned once they disappeared and sat down on the couch. "If Olos hurts either of them, I'll make him wish he was never born." Hodoer smirked. "But WE already wish he was never born." The mortal shrugged. "Same difference."   
  
Legolas and Avarier walked through the woods cautiously. Elves already had the advantage of stealth and the cover of darkness only enhanced it. "Perhaps we should have gone during the day," Avarier mumbled, squinting through the shadows. "Aye, but than Olos would have seen us. Either way, we would have a difficult time finding and capturing him." Avarier tightened his grip on the knife that Legolas lent him. "As long as we find that bastard and keep him from harming Siren again, I'll be happy." The elf glanced back at him for a moment. "Don't worry. He won't hurt her ever again. We'll make sure of that," he said and they continued walking.   
  
After an hour they came upon Olos's campsite. It was deserted, and they only sign that Olos had been there was his sleeping roll and a few meager belongings. "He must have known that we were coming. He's probably long gone by now." Avarier's anger grew, along with his frustration. "He can't get away with what he did to Siren! We have to find him!" Legolas sighed and looked at the ground for any tracks. "Olos would leave no tracks behind. He's an elf and we do not leave any mark upon the ground." Avarier growled and threw his knife to the ground. "Than it is useless! Olos is gone and we'll never find him! That bastard will get away with it! All of it!" Legolas stared at the human as he ranted. "He harmed my mother, now he's harmed my lover! And he always gets away with it!" Legolas blinked. "Lover? You two………?" Avarier blushed furiously and Legolas looked away.   
  
"It was just once, in Middle Earth. The night that she disappeared………" Legolas cringed and shook his head. "That's more than I need to know," he said and picked up the discarded weapon. "Here, take your weapon. We'll split up and search for Olos. His thirst for revenge won't allow him to stray far." Avarier took the knife and nodded. "Thank you." Legolas nodded and started walking away. Avarier gripped the knife again and started walking in the opposite direction.   
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Hodoer went silent, thinking of a question to ask. All three girls sat in a circle, dressed in comfortable pajamas. "How close have you and Avarier gotten?" Siren went beet red and looked down. "Um, that's a very personal question………." Hodoer grinned. "Precisely. Now tell us." Siren glared at her friend before answering. "Well, um, we sort of, you know………" Astaider's eyes widened. "You two kissed?" Siren stared at her friend for a moment before smacking her upside the head. "You know that already!" Astaider pouted and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow. Meanie. So, how far HAVE you gotten? If it's further than kissing, than it must have been groping." Siren blushed again. "Well, there was kissing and groping………" Astaider gasped. "I knew it!" Siren stared at her with wide eyes. "You did?"  
  
"Yes! You two are married!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Astaider, you are impossible! We're not married, we just had sex! GOD!" As soon as she said it, she clamped her hands over her mouth and turned a new shade of red. Astaider and Hodoer stared at Siren in shock. "You, you and Avarier made love?" Siren shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "Well, I'm 17 and most kids my age have had sex and………" Hodoer blinked and shook her head. "But you are not married. The act of love should be well, acted out, once you are married." The mortal looked down. "Are you guys mad at me?" Astaider wrapped her arms around Siren and pulled her into a hug. "Not so much 'mad' as disappointed. We're your friends, Siren. We're just looking out for you." Siren returned the hug, feeling somewhat relieved.   
  
"So was it any good?"  
  
"ASTAIDER!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Avarier walked through the woods, feeling all of his hope of finding Olos slipping away. The elf might still be around, but there was no way he was going to find him.  
  
"Why young Avarier. How nice of you to visit."  
  
Unless Olos found him first.  
  
Avarier spun around, only to meet the bleak darkness. "Where are you? Come out and let me see you, coward!" Olos chuckled deeply. "And ruin the fun of watching you wander around aimlessly?" The mortal frowned and held up his weapon. "I'm armed!" Avarier caught the glint of metal in the moonlight and turn in that direction. "As am I," Olos countered. "Don't tell me you thought that that dagger that Siren took from me was my only weapon?" Avarier shook his head. "Of course not."   
  
"So tell me, how is young Siren doing? Is she sore from our little encounter?" Avarier felt a rush of rage go through him. "You will die for hurting her!" Olos laughed from his spot in the woods, but the sound seemed to come from every direction. "I'm 'going to die' for many things, young Avarier. You're not the first to swear revenge upon me. Though I'm amused that you think you are." Avarier grit his teeth and squinted. "What do you want with Siren? Why her? Why my mother?" He heard the elf sigh. "Why, why, why. Is that all you humans ever want to know? You always need to know the reason for things." "TELL ME!" Avarier bellowed. Another chuckle. "Alright."  
  
"As to your first question, I want Siren to die. Why? Because she humiliated me in front of king Elessar. She assisted in getting me banished from Gondor. So, after torturing and humiliating her, I'll see her blood upon my blade. Now, as to your mother………she was a delicious conquest. She peaked my interest, that's all. And she deserved all she received, though she should be honored to share a bed with an elf, or in her case, a cold floor," Olos said with a sneer. "You bastard! I'll have you begging for the halls of Mandos!" Olos rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before. But I have a question for you now. Have Siren and Legolas shared a bed yet?"  
  
Avarier nearly dropped his weapon in shock.  
  
"Of course not!" Olos grinned from his spot in the darkness. "Strange. I thought they would have by now. After all, those looks they give each other………plus the obvious attraction." Avarier felt his blood boil. "You lie! Legolas thinks of Siren as a friend, nothing more!"   
  
"If you say so, young mortal. But it makes sense, don't you think?"  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Well, Legolas is a strong, handsome prince and Siren is a clever, young girl. Young women are easily swayed by looks and power. And you………well, you don't have much going for you."  
  
"Siren and I love each other. Your petty words will not change that."  
  
"Oh, I don't expect them to. But think about it. Siren was clever enough to capture me and get me to confess to my crimes. Where as you could not find me, only amuse me. Plus, who saved her from me? You did not shoot that arrow, Legolas did. You have minimal worth, and women see that."  
  
Avarier opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say. All of it was true.   
  
"But, but our love is strong. Nothing can break it!"  
  
"Are you so sure? Tell me, did Siren try to get back to you?"  
  
Avarier's eyes widened and his grip on his weapon loosened.   
  
"After all, you went to astounding lengths to find her. Did she even try to get to you? Or did she think of your love for her as useless and gave up? Was she even faithful to you during your time apart? And who does she spend more time with, you or Legolas?"  
  
The knife dropped to the ground.   
  
"Ah, that's what I thought."  
  
Olos stepped into the moonlight, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You love her, I see that. But her love for you? It's merely a shadow of what once was. That's the problem with humanity. They make and break things so easily." The dark elf tilted his head and his smile grew. "It seems that Legolas has heard us. I shall take my leave now. And do give my regards to Siren." With that, the elf turned and ran silently into the darkness.   
  
Legolas stopped next to Avarier and peered through the shadows. "Which way did he go?" Avarier said nothing and picked up his weapon. "He is gone. We will not find him again tonight. We should go back." The blonde elf looked at him in disbelief. "But he can't have gone far! Just tell me where he went and I'll catch him with ease!" Avarier shook his head and handed him the knife. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow your weapon, Legolas. We should go back now and not waste any more time. I'm sure the others are getting worried."   
  
Legolas frowned but followed Avarier back to the house.   
  
"AVARIER!"  
  
Siren launched herself at the mortal and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're safe! Did you find anything? Was there trouble?" Avarier's face was emotionless but he hugged her back weakly. "There was no trouble. We found Olos but he got away, right Legolas?" The elf frowned, but nodded. "Yes, he escaped." Siren pouted but shrugged. "Oh well, as long as you're both safe." She looked up at Avarier's face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are safe, right? As in safe and sound and not hurt?" Avarier looked down at her and nodded. "I'm fine." Siren grinned and tilted her chin up. "Good. 'Cause I would be really pissed off if you were hurt," she said and kissed him lightly. Avarier responded for a moment, than pulled away. "I'm actually really tired. I'm going to retire now, if that's alright." Siren frowned but nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you in there in a sec." Avarier shook his head and stepped away. "No, I'm pretty sore actually and you tend to kick in your sleep, so, I'm just gonna sleep alone tonight." Siren looked hurt, but nodded. "Okay," she said and watched him disappear into the bedroom. "Okay, anybody else find that really wierd?"  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows   
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies  
  
Olos stood at the woods' edge, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. He had actually hoped to hear Avarier snap and shout at Siren, but the cold shoulder would be enough for now. Soon he'd have Siren alone, with no one to turn to. And it would be all her fault, really. He'd just set everything in motion. He was surprised at how little it took to plant seeds of doubt in young Avarier's mind. But than again, mortals hearts are easily swayed. Shrugging, Olos turned and walked back into the woods.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Avarier lay in Siren's bed, staring up at the cieling. Yes, he had been cold to her, but he couldn't help it. Olos's words continued to echo in his mind. Siren hadn't gone to the extent that he did to find him. According to Legolas, she went back to the place where she fell, but that was it. She had given up right away. Where as he, this useless male, had gone to Lothlorien and begged not only lady Galadriel, but Gandalf as well. She hadn't done anything. She looked at a patch of dirt, how tiring. Feeling the bitterness and anger rise inside, Avarier shut his eyes and forced himself to think of other things. Of home and how he would try to return there.   
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain, woe  
  
Can show through  
  
  
  
Siren sat with the elves and pretended to listen to them talk while her mind drifted to Avarier and his behavior. He had been so cold to her. What had happened in the woods? He was fine before. Why was he treating her like this? What had she done? He didn't even want to be in the same room as her, and that hurt her deeply. "Siren, what did you and the others do while we were gone?" Siren looked over at Legolas and blushed. "Um, just played a round of 'truth or dare'." Legolas smiled. "Anything interesting happen?" Siren's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. It was boring. Very dull. You would have hated it." Hodoer and Astaider giggled and burst into laughter once Siren started glaring. "I hate that game," Siren grumbled.   
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
Lady Galadriel stood before her mirror, worry filling her senses. For the past few days she had been plagued by worry and a bit of fear. Something was happening in Siren's world, and it certainly wasn't good. Though she could no longer use the power of the mirror to see into the past, present or future, being near it still brought her a sense of comfort. It also brought her a sense of longing to see that which cannot be seen. She needed to know why she felt the way she did. Closing her eyes, she reached out into the unknown, tapping into her power. Almost at once her mind was filled with visions of Legolas, Avarier, Hodoer, Astaider, Olos, Avarier and Siren. Legolas and the other elves were fighting with Avarier about something. The images melted into another one of Siren and Olos fighting. Siren was pinned beneathe Olos, struggling violently while he reached for his sword. He raised it above his head and thrust it into her chest, cutting past flesh and bone. Everything turned crimson, and the visions ended. Galadriel gasped and her eyes flew open.   
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	9. Avarier's Betrayal

Dream a Little Dream  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! Oi, finals are tomorrow (if school isn't cancelled again). I hate finals! HATE THEM WITH A PASSION! Okay, done with the ranting now. This is going to be another dark chapter. For some reason I'm in a dark mood.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone's asleep.  
  
I should be too, but I can't.   
  
I stand in the entry-way to my bedroom where Avarier is sleeping fitfully in my bed. I still don't understand why he behaved the way he did. I just wish he would talk to me. And if he can't talk to me, than I really wish he would just…I don't know. I just miss him. Strange isn't it? How can you miss someone when they're barely a few feet away from you? 'Because you can't reach him,' my inner voice answers. I can reach him. I've been able to reach him since the day I met him. Gathering up my determination and courage, I walk over to the bed and sit down next to his twitching form. His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes clamped shut tightly. I reach out a tentative hand and gently brush the hair away from his eyes. Courage and determination quickly give way to love and devotion, and my face softens as I comfort the man I love.   
  
"You're safe, Avarier," I whisper, unconsciously moving closer to him. "You're safe and you're with me." I watch as he relaxes a little and nuzzles my hand. I try to think of what to do to being him peace as I stroke his hair. "We're back in Gondor at your mother's house. She's safe and so are you. You'll always be safe with me." His breathing becomes less harsh and I feel his muscles relax under his skin. "Si…" I smile softly and stroke his cheek. "Shh…it's okay. Everything is fine. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm here, and I love you, and you're safe." He finally relaxes completely, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.   
  
I stroke his cheek for another few minutes, than move to leave. I stop moving when his hand grabs my wrist. I look down to see his eyes half-open and clouded with sleep. "Don't leave me," he whispers. I should leave. He's still asleep and doesn't know what he's saying. He asked me not to stay with him before he went to bed and I should respect that. "Please," he pleads. Oh hell, I can't deny him. I comply and slide under the covers, only to be pulled to him and wrapped in his warm embrace. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. "Sleep," I whisper, feeling my own eyes becoming heavy with fatigue. I listen to him snore lightly and bite back a giggle. Feeling my own body relax and become heavy, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Avarier's POV)  
  
I'm watching with growing jealousy as Siren and Legolas walk together. The elf takes her hand and slowly laces his fingers with her's. Who does he think he is? To my utter disbelief, Siren smiles shyly and moves a bit closer to him. Her cheeks are flushed slightly as she blushes. How could she? She only gives me that look! I watch the amusement in Legolas's eyes at her reaction to their contact. I should rip his throat out! "Siren!" I shout and start walking after them. This is going to stop once and for all.   
  
Siren and Legolas don't seem to hear me as the elf pulls her aside and under the shade of a tree. I feel the jealousy and anger burn in my veins as he leans down and whispers something in her ear. Her blush darkens and she looks up at him with wide eyes. What did he say to her? Legolas runs a finger down her cheek and tips her face up. He better not do what I think he will! He lowers his face, angling it slightly. "Don't you touch her! Get away from her!" I stop walking and watch with wide eyes as he captures her lips with his own.   
  
I think I can feel my heart breaking.   
  
Tears sting my eyes, and I don't care if they fall. Let them see me cry. Let them see how their betrayal has hurt me! But their embrace doesn't end, and they don't notice me. All that they see is each other. I turn to leave, my breath becoming harsh as I fight back the tears and rage. How could I think that my heart was ever safe with her? I'm nothing but a foolish man!   
  
"You're safe, Avarier."  
  
I stop walking, my body tense. I feel the wind run across my face, almost like a caress. Swallowing, I turn around. Siren is standing in front of me and Legolas is gone. Her eyes are full of pain and worry, and for a moment I forget all about my anger and simply wish to make the pain in her eyes disappear. She takes a step towards me, and I take one back. The pain and anger returns, full force. Pain flashes in her eyes for a moment, but she continues walking towards me. "You're safe and you're with me," she says softly. In the blink of an eye, she's in front of me, stroking my cheek with a tenderness that amazes me. The pain in her eyes mirrors my own, and I can see a desperation to comfort me. But I'm not safe with her. I can't be.   
  
I see her think for a moment before locking her blue eyes with mine. "We're back at Gondor in your mother's house. She's safe and so are you. You'll always be safe with me." I look around and sure enough, we're back in my house. The familiar atmosphere is comforting, and some of the anger slips away. 'You'll always be safe with me'. Her promise echoes in my mind and I look at her again. She watches me from my bed, her eyes filled with love and devotion. Her eyes never held that with Legolas. "Si…" I walk over to the bed and she holds out her hand. I take it and sit down next to her. She lifts her hand and runs it through my hair lovingly. "Shh…it's okay. Everything is fine. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm here, and I love you, and you're safe."   
  
'I love you'.   
  
Oh Eru how I've longed to hear those words from her again. I finally give in and fall into her arms. They wrap around me immediately and I bury my head in her shoulder. She continues stroking my hair and holding me for a little while. After a few minutes, I feel her get up to leave and quickly grab her wrist. "Don't leave me," I say. Suddenly Siren disappears and I'm no longer in my house. Siren is dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and she looks exhausted. What has happened? Where is Gondor? Then as soon as Gondor disappeared, it returned. "Please," I beg. I see her face soften as she complies and lays down next to me. I gather her into my arms and hold her against me, her body soft and warm. She wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. "Sleep," she whispers. After a few minutes, I close my eyes and allow myself to.   
  
"You love her, I see that. But her love for you? It's merely a shadow of what once was."  
  
My eyes snap open as the dream is shattered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Siren's POV)  
  
I inhale deeply and snuggle deeper under the covers, reaching for the form next to me.   
  
Only there is no form next to me.   
  
"Avarier?" I throw back the covers and get out of the bed. I walk into the room adjacent to mine and see Hodoer and Astaider sitting on the couch. "Where's Avarier and Legolas?" Astaider looks up. "They went to go find Olos. They said that they'd be back by nightfall at the latest." I look over at the window, than sit down. "Oh. Did Avarier say anything before he left?" Hodoer and Astaider shake their heads. "No. But I'm sure that he'll be fine." I force a smile and nod. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine."   
  
But will we be?  
  
Three hours have passed and they still haven't come back. I'm getting worried. Why would Avarier just leave without telling me? Without giving me the chance to beg him to let me go with him? …without giving me the chance to tell him that I love him. Unable to tolerate simply sitting and waiting around, I get up, grab a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walk into the bathroom. I quickly shower and get dressed, than walk downstairs. My sisters are in the family room, watching 'Boiling Points' on MTV. "See, Siren would never last nine minutes on this show. She would have strangled the actor after two," my youngest sister points out.   
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!"  
  
I hear my sisters giggle, than walk into the kitchen. My mom is already making dinner. "Why are we making dinner so early? Who's coming over?" My mom throws me a look as she cuts up some vegetables. "The prayer group is coming over. I told you about this last week." I shrug and grab a glass. "I don't remember stuff from yesterday. How would I remember something from last week?" My mom nods. "Point taken." I fill the glass with water and take out my morning pills, pop them in my mouth and swallow them with a mouthful of water. After that's done, I look out the kitchen window and into the woods. Avarier is out there and so is Olos. What if Avarier's attacked out there? It would be all my fault.   
  
"Siren, are you feeling alright?"  
  
I blink and look over at my mom. "Huh?" She puts a hand to my forehead and shrugs. "You don't feel like you have a fever. But you're looking pale today. Do you feel alright?" I nod and shrug. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just a lack of sunlight. Do you think I can go for a walk in the woods today?" My mom stares at me as if I've grown two heads. "You were just attacked out there. There is no way you're going out there again."  
  
Damn.  
  
"But I heard on the news today that the creep was caught. It's totally safe." My mom shakes her head and goes back to making dinner. "The answer is 'no' and will stay that way." I put on my best pout and lean against the counter. "But mom, I'll be sure to be within shouting range," I whine. My mom shakes her head as she cuts through a carrot. "I already said 'no' and that's final. Now go back to your room. You should be resting." I roll my eyes and go back upstairs. Some parents will never learn. I move to go back to my room, but stop. Since when have I listened to my parents? Or anybody for that matter? Turning around, I walk down the hall and into my parents' bedroom. I slide one of the windows open and crawl onto the roof. "Okay, tons of kids sneak out of their houses. It shouldn't be too hard."   
  
I bet that most of those kids were either living in one story houses or had a nice, sturdy tree to climb down. I have neither. "This is gonna be more difficult than I thought." Holding onto the shingles as well as I can, I swing one leg down and touch the porch railing. Biting my lip and praying as hard as I can, I swing my other leg down.  
  
I miss.  
  
"Oh shit," I curse as I try to reach the railing. How far down is the ground? I must look like a real idiot with my legs flailing in the air. My eyes widen as the shingles start to come loose. Cursing up a storm, I desperately try to find that damn railing. "Come on," I grunt. The shingle comes off entirely and I fly backwards. "Fuck!" The back of my leg hits the railing, cracking the wood in half as I hit the ground. I shut my eyes for a second, getting my breathing under control. "That…could have been worse…" I pant. At least, I think it could have been. Forcing myself to stand up, I make my way to the woods. I know that this isn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but there is no way that I'm going to let Avarier and Legolas go after Olos without me. Not again.   
  
I make my way past the edge of the woods and move deeper inside. Every few minutes I stop walking and listen for the sound of any movement. And go figure, I hear nothing except my own breathing. Shrugging, I continue walking. After half an hour, I see something moving across from me. Squinting, I see that it's Avarier. Grinning like an idiot, I open my mouth to yell for him.   
  
"Avarier, how good of you to visit me again."  
  
My head snaps to the left and I see Olos walking towards Avarier. Oh no he won't! I move to run to Avarier, but stop when I see that he isn't moving. What is he doing? He could be killed! "Fuck," I curse, and hide behind a tree. "How are things between you and Siren? Did you tell her about our conversation?" Conversation? What the hell is he talking about? "No, I didn't. I let you escape once, Olos. I will not give you that chance again." I feel my breath catch in my throat. Avarier lied to me? He let Olos get away? How could he do that? After what that elf did to me…  
  
"How kind of you, Avarier. I never did get a chance to thank you for that."   
  
I feel the bile rising in my throat and swallow it. Avarier lied to me. He helped Olos. This is all I can think about. Avarier helped Olos. He helped my enemy. He helped the same elf that nearly raped and killed me.   
  
Bastard.  
  
"It's not going to happen again, Olos."  
  
Damn right it won't.   
  
"Pity. And here I thought we could be friends. After all, we both have something in common."  
  
You're both assholes?  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"We're both angry at Siren for something."  
  
Huh? Olos I can understand, but Avarier? What did I do to him?  
  
"We're nothing alike."  
  
Actually, in the asshole sense you are.  
  
"Than why did you let me go?"  
  
Yeah Avarier. Explain that.  
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
"You let me go so that I would get your revenge for you. You may love Siren, but part of you wants to punish her for what she did. Or what she didn't do, actually."  
  
What is he talking about?  
  
"Isn't that right, Avarier? You could never hurt her, but I could. I'll just be doing your dirty work."  
  
"No. I would never want to see Siren hurt."  
  
"Than why would you let me go?"  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and lean against the tree for support. I think I'm going to throw up.  
  
"Just admit it, Avarier. It's just us."  
  
"I won't admit to wanting to see her hurt."  
  
"Not even a little bit? What about her pride? That little heathen hurt your feelings, Avarier."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
I can't take this.   
  
"Why do you defend her? Do you think you're safe with her?"  
  
My eyes fly open. Safe with me. That's what I told Avarier this morning. He knows that he's safe with me.  
  
"You know that your heart will never be safe with her. She'll only hurt you in the end."  
  
Liar!  
  
"She'll leave you in the end. Did you think that she would go back to Middle Earth with you when you found her? Don't you remember anything that I said last night? She's a worthless bitch!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
I step out from behind the tree, my eyes narrowed at Olos. "If you want to mock me or put me down, do it to my face you son of a bitch." Olos smiles thinly and shrugs. "Siren---" I look over at Avarier, seeing red. "Shut up. I'm not even ready to talk to you." I turn back to Olos and take a step towards him. "What did you say to him?" I ask, continuing to walk to him. Olos takes a step back. "Only the truth." I clench my fists, wanting nothing more than to claw his face off. "And what truth did you tell him?" Olos stops walking backwards and looks over at Avarier. "I told him about how you didn't strive to reach him. You didn't go to the lengths that he did." Oh this elf is so fucking dead. "Right, because there are so many magical beings around here that I could go to for help, right? I tried to get to him you dumb bitch, but there was no one with the power to do it!"  
  
"Siren-"  
  
"I said shut up! You have no right to speak!" I don't look at Avarier but I can tell that he's hurt by my outburst. Good. "Siren! Avarier!" I hear Legolas shout our names, but don't turn around. "Legolas, shoot this bastard." I see Olos's eyes widen, and he quickly turns and starts to run. "SHOOT HIM!" I hear the whiz of an arrow and see it strike Olos's lower calf. He shouts in surprise and pain, but continues running. "AGAIN!" Another arrow zooms by but misses Olos by half an inch. "AGAIN!" When nothing zooms by, I turn around. "Again!" I shout. Legolas shakes his head. "He's gone." I growl and storm over to him. "Than follow him! Catch him and tie him up!" Legolas shakes his head. "It's over for today." I put my hands on Legolas's chest and shove him. Damn it, the elf doesn't even move an inch. "Catch him! Shoot him!"  
  
"Siren, stop!"  
  
I feel Avarier's arms lock around my waist and shove him away. "Don't touch me you traitor!" Avarier reaches out to me again and I slap him across the face. "Don't touch me!" His hand flies to his cheek, his eyes full of hurt. "You helped him," I growl. "You let him escape yesterday. And you believed his lies instead of coming to me."   
  
"Is this true, Avarier?" Legolas asks.   
  
"Of course it is," I say, my eyes never leaving Avarier's. "This worthless bitch has heard enough." With that, I turn and walk back to the house.   
  
Forgive me for all you've done  
  
I'm lying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Avarier has betrayed me. The same man that I gave my heart to…son of a bitch.  
  
If I led your eyes to see  
  
If I fed your mind with sickened thoughts  
  
Would you consciously conceive  
  
Everything that I have offered you?  
  
(Olos's POV)  
  
My damage is done. The look on Siren's face…it was priceless. Pure fury; absolutely beautiful. And the way Avarier looked when she shouted at him…a shudder runs down my spine at the memory of it. I can't help but laugh as I remember the sound of a slap ringing in through the woods. And now Siren knows of Avarier's betrayal. The pain etched on her face…it's absolutely stunning. It's days like this that you wish you could freeze time and replay the day over and over again. Closing my eyes, I listen to the sound of her soft cries. Her pain is like a drug. I can't get enough of it. And her anger was astounding. I could hear her shouting for Legolas to shoot me repeatedly. A dull throb in my leg reminds me of his successful shot. Throwing one last look up at Siren's window, I turn and walk away.   
  
Shame  
  
Stronger than  
  
Pride  
  
Stronger than  
  
Hate  
  
Stronger than  
  
Life  
  
(Siren's POV)  
  
"How dare you help that bastard!"  
  
I cringe at the sound of Avarier being shoved up against the wall. "After everything he did to you! To your mother! To Siren! You helped him by letting him go!" I shut my eyes tightly, more tears escaping them. I hate this. I hate Olos. I hate everything about him. I hate that a creature so beautiful could be so cruel and cold. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Legolas demands. Against my better judgment, I listen for Avarier's answer. "Nothing. I believed Olos and the lies that he told me. It all made sense to me. Siren's near non-existent attempts to find me, her choosing to spend more time with you…what was I supposed to believe?" I feel my heart clench painfully and clamp my hand over my mouth to muffle a sob. "She loves you! Siren loves you and you've betrayed her! How dare you!" Removing my hand from my mouth, I cover my ears. "Please stop," I whisper.   
  
"What would make you believe him?!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You must know!"  
  
"Please stop, please stop, please stop," I repeat over and over. But the shouting is getting louder and I know that my parents will hear. "STOP IT!" I shout. Let my parents hear, I don't care. Someone knocks at my door. "Siren, are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine. I just had the TV up too loud. Sorry."  
  
My mom leaves and I bury my face in my pillow. "Siren?" I hear footsteps in my room, and the bed shifts as someone sits down next to me. "Siren, I'm…"   
  
"You were safe with me," I say, cutting him off. "But you're never going to be with me ever again. Now get out and don't come near me."  
  
I keep my eyes shut as Avarier leaves. I hate everything.  
  
If I lied would you still believe?  
  
Mend your soul from my little fucking game  
  
Why did Avarier have to come here? Why couldn't he just stay in Middle Earth? I love him so much, and all he's done is bring heartbreak and a monster to my home. To me.   
  
Forgive me for all you've done  
  
What does Avarier expect me to do? I love him. No matter how much part of me wants to hate him, I can't. My heart, my soul, won't let me. And part of me doesn't want to forgive him, but I have to. To love is to forgive. But is to love to hurt? Should love hurt this much? Should love make me cry this much?  
  
Have I made your life a mess?  
  
Is your soul perverted just like mine?  
  
Inconvenienced by distress  
  
Let it go, there's nowhere left to hide  
  
"Siren, are you asleep?" I shake my head and Avarier and Hodoer walk in. I start crying again, and they both sit down next to me and hug me. "Oh Siren, it'll be alright." I shake my head and cry harder.  
  
Shame  
  
Stronger than  
  
Pride  
  
Stronger than   
  
Hate  
  
Stronger than   
  
Life  
  
Nothing will be alright.  
  
If I lied to you would you still believe?  
  
Mend your soul from my little fucking game  
  
Nothing will ever be the same between Avarier and I.  
  
Stronger than life  
  
2 Be Continued   
  
A/N- That was 'Mend' by Spineshank. I love that band!!! 


	10. The Capture

Dream a Little Dream  
  
By Siren  
  
Yes, I realize it's been forever since I updated. A lot has been going on and I'm swamped with homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own 'Kiss Me Fool' or 'Bye Bye Boyfriend' by Fefe Dobson. Enjoy! *promptly faints*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were safe with me. But you're never going to be with me ever again. Now get out and don't come near me."  
  
Do you know how it feels to cut yourself off from the one you love?  
  
It hurts quite a bit.   
  
I hoped and prayed that last night was just a dream and that when I woke up, I'd be fine. But like always, I woke up in a torrent of heartache. I open my eyes and quickly shut them because of the sun. My eyes are sore and puffy from all of that crying I did last night. Speaking of which…I look to my side and see Astaider and Hodoer curled up next to me. My two closest friends…  
  
I close my eyes and curl up under the blankets, snuggling against them. At least I know that I have some friends I can depend on. My mind quickly goes over last night's events, trying to sort it out and make sense of it all. I just don't understand it. I don't understand how he could betray me. I love him, and he loves me. Or at least I thought he did. I was so sure… Damn you Olos. Damn you for making me doubt everything that I was once so sure of. I may have embarrassed him and gotten him kicked out of Gondor, but this is more than enough to qualify as revenge.   
  
"Tell me who I should be to make you love me…"  
  
I jump at the sound of my radio blaring, as do the two she-elves. "What in Middle Earth is that?" I get out of the bed and walk into my room to see Avarier looking at my radio with wide, frightened eyes. "I just pushed a button," he says apologetically. 'Fuck your apologies,' I think to myself. I go over to turn off the radio and silence Fefe Dobson's melodious voice.   
  
"Tell me, what does it mean to be alone?"  
  
Oh, if she only knew. I feel Avarier's eyes on me as I turn the radio off and silence fills the room once again. And what an uncomfortable silence it is. The tension is so thick, I feel like I'm suffocating. "What was that?" Hodoer asks, breaking the silence. I turn away from the radio and Avarier. "That would be my radio. It plays music." Astaider blinks and rushes over to it, touching it lightly. "Are there people inside? I heard singing." I frown and look at the machine. "No. It's just a machine." Astaider continues poking and prodding at the machine until she accidentally turns on one of my favorite radio stations. Orgy blares through the speakers, causing them to wince.   
  
"Cause fucking you is strange, and adored by me throughout."  
  
"Oh! Stitches! I love this song!" I shout and grin. I see them glaring at the machine and I turn it off with a pout. "What a vulgar song," Legolas says from the corner, roused from sleep. I nod. "I know, hence the reason that I love it so much." Hodoer chuckles and ruffles my hair. "My vulgar little mortal," she says with a smile. I return the smile and see Avarier looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turn slightly and lock my gaze with his. In an instant I see all of the remorse he's feeling, and feel my anger waver slightly. It's as though I can hear him apologizing to me, begging for forgiveness. Oh God, I feel my resolve begin to crack.   
  
'You're safe with me.'   
  
He made me feel guilty two nights ago, when he was the one who betrayed me. He betrayed me. He helped Olos. Reminding myself of this, I quickly feel my resolve build up, along with the walls now surrounding my heart. Avarier must notice the change in me, because he opens his mouth to say something but Legolas cuts him off. "We're going searching for Olos today. Avarier, you'll stay here with Astaider and Hodoer. Siren, you can come with me." I grin and clap my hands. "Yay! Hunting for bad guys!" Legolas shakes his head. "Wrong. You're just going to be the bait. I'll do the fighting." I pout and cross my arms, but don't argue. At least it'll get me away from Avarier for a little while.   
  
"Fine, fine. You win. Just let me get changed. I'll meet you outside." Legolas nods and I notice the look of jealousy that Avarier gives the elf. Oh well, it's his own fault. I walk back into my bedroom and grab a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, red shirt. I turn around and find myself face-to-face with Avarier. "I don't want you to go," he says, his eyes boring into mine. The intensity in them is astounding, and for a moment I'm at a loss of what to say. "It's dangerous out there and you're still wounded. You should stay here. I'll go with Legolas." I frown and snap out of my stupor. "We did that, remember? You ended up helping Olos and betraying me, thereby ending our relationship." Avarier flinches and looks away. "Siren, I swear to Eru, I'm so---" I brush past him, not listening to him. "Save it, Avarier. An apology isn't going to change what you did."   
  
I leave the room and walk into the bathroom. I quickly get changed, brush my hair and put on my sneakers. I grab a jacket and lean over the railing. "Mom! I'm taking a nap!" I shout downstairs. "Okay, honey! I'll check on you in a little bit, okay?" I go back to my room, finding Legolas waiting by my window. A gust of wind blows through the room and I can't help but shiver. Hodoer and Astaider both smile encouragingly, and I smile back faintly. "We'll be back in a little bit," I assure them. Legolas starts to crawl out of the window.   
  
"Siren, wait."  
  
I turn around and see Avarier approach me. He holds out his hand. In it is the dagger that I had taken from Olos. "Legolas is the best weapon you can hope for, but I'd feel better knowing that you were armed." I take the weapon, feeling it's heavy weight in my hand. Clutching it tightly, I feel as though I'm suddenly back in the woods, trapped beneath Olos as he held this very dagger. It was raised above his head, poised and ready to be buried in my flesh. Feeling a shudder roll down my spine, I shake myself out of my reverie. I meet Avarier's eyes and nod. "Thanks." Holding the dagger, I turn to the window and take Legolas's hand. He wraps an arm around my waist and jumps to the ground. He lands gracefully enough, despite the extra weight he's carrying.   
  
"Let's go," Legolas says and makes his way to the woods. I nod and follow. Glancing back at my bedroom window, I see Avarier looking down at me worriedly. Feeling my heart tug painfully, I look away and jog to catch up with Legolas. Avarier brought this upon himself. I have no reason to feel guilty.   
  
As Legolas and I walk through the woods towards Olos's camping spot, I can't help but be a little distracted. Why won't my heart let me concentrate? "Siren?" I look up at Legolas sheepishly. "Yeah?" The elf stares at me for a second before continuing. "You still feel something for Avarier, do you not?" Damn, is it that obvious? "Well, yes. I can't just make those feelings disappear." Legolas's eyes narrow. "But he betrayed you. He could have gotten you killed." I feel something churn inside of me and look away. "I know that, I do. But I love him, Legolas. I spent a year without him and it was hell. And now that I have him back…I can't just make these feelings go away." I hear him sigh, and wonder if it's because he's disappointed with me.   
  
"Forgive me, mellon-nin. I have never been in love and so I do not understand what you are going through. I imagine that it must be difficult for you." He has no idea. "Being taken away from him was difficult. Leaving him is going to be brutal, but I'll survive. I always do." I see Legolas holding out his hand to me and I take it. He squeezes it reassuringly, and we continue our hunt.   
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas, we've been searching for hours! Let's face it, Olos is gone."  
  
I trudge after the elf, feeling more than a little bit cranky. We found his campsite, and it was deserted. He must have known that we were coming. Either that or he's having fun toying with us. "We'll search for another hour and then we'll go back." I glare at him and follow. "Fine. But I think that we'd have found him by now if we had taken Fancy." Legolas stops walking and turns back to me. "Your steed?" I nod. "Yes, caption dumbass. The barn is half an hour away from here. I can have her tacked up and ready to go in less than ten minutes." Legolas walks over to me. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I shrug. "You didn't ask." He closes his eyes, containing his anger. "We'll go to the stables, tack up your horse and search for Olos." I grin and clap my hands. "Goodie!"   
  
I turn and begin to lead the way to the stables, feeling quite happy. Seeing my horse always did raise my spirits. As we walk towards our destination, I feel a shiver run down my spine. "Legolas, do you hear anything?" I ask. "No. Why?" I shake my head. "No reason." We appear in front of the stables, and I see my horse in the front pasture. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at the sight of her. "Fancy!" My horse's ears perk up and she looks over at us. She turns and begins walking towards the gate, her eyes bright. "There's my girl!" I say and hear Legolas chuckle behind me. Just as I reach the gate, I hear Legolas shout and pull me away. "What the fu---"  
  
I hear a whizzing sound and watch in horror as an arrow embeds itself in Fancy's withers. "FANCY!" She rears and bucks a bit, twisting her neck in a desperate attempt to escape the arrow. "NO!" I scream and struggle against Legolas. I feel my heart break as my horse collapses. I break free of Legolas's hold and run to her, yanking the gate open. I run to her side and fall to my knees, assessing the damage. The arrow hasn't gone deep, thank God. But she's losing blood and can't afford to stay on her side for long. I stroke her cheek and see her brown eyes looking up at me. "It's okay, baby-girl. It's okay," I babble.   
  
"My, my. What a touching scene."   
  
I look up and see Olos leaning against the barn doors. His bow is slung over his shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows. My blood burns with a rage I've never felt before, and I grip the dagger tightly. Olos smirks and looks over at my horse. He puts a hand over his mouth, feigning shock. "Oh goodness! That poor beast is going to die without attention!" He looks to me and grins coldly. "Poor Siren. How many friends are you going to lose?"   
  
"Olos! That is enough!"  
  
Olos looks over at Legolas, nonplussed. "Oh be quiet, Thranduilion. It's not your time yet." I ignore their banter and look to my horse. She's fading quickly and it's all my fault. Feeling my heart pound, I turn my eyes to the one who did this. All rational thought is swept from my mind as I rise to my feet. Olos takes notice of me and lifts an eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be helping your precious mare?" My horse will be fine, I'll see to that. But I can't say the same for him. He must pay. My revenge must be satisfied. Olos must be punished.   
  
Die. Die. Die.  
  
Never taking my eyes off of him, I let the rest of the world fade away. All that exists is the unbridled rage I feel.   
  
"Oh, I see I've made you angry. And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
He must die.  
  
I run through the gate and towards him. I forget that elves have speed that surpass my own. I forget about his strength and heightened senses. All that matters to me is revenge. Olos steps away from me, but seems to have forgotten about my weapon. I let out a scream and slash at him. I feel a burst of satisfaction when he cries out. "Siren!" I stare at the dagger. It's embedded in Olos's hip, all the way to the hilt. Olos's eyes follow mine to his wound, and his eyes widen in shock. "You…" He looks to me and his eyes quickly fill with anger. "Bitch!" he hisses and lashes out at me. His hand wraps around my throat and squeezes, choking me. But my grip on the dagger doesn't lessen. He must pay. He must die.   
  
"Siren!"  
  
Legolas runs over to us and in the blink of an eye he strikes Olos, sending him sprawling on the ground. Olos begins to sit up, but Legolas put his foot on his chest and holds him down. I stare at the dark elf as he writhes in a mixture of fury and pain. I walk over to him and get down on one knee. I grip the hilt of the dagger and tug. Olos shouts in pain as the dagger is pulled from him. I stare at the wound and the blood that quickly escapes it. As I stare at the blood in sick fascination, I feel another burst of satisfaction. I hope the wound is fatal.   
  
I hear a soft nicker and quickly rush back to Fancy's side. "Legolas!" I shout for help as I watch my horse begin to fade. Legolas appears by my side and assesses the situation. "We must get her to her feet. She needs a healer." I nod and run back to the gate. I grab her halter and lead rope and slip it onto her. "I'll pull. Legolas, push her from the other side, but please be gentle." Legolas positions himself on the opposite side of me and slides his hands under her withers. Stroking Fancy's cheek, I smile slightly. "You're gonna be okay." Looking back to Legolas, I nod. I stand up and begin to pull while he pushes. Fancy struggles to stand, sometimes letting out what sounds like a shriek of pain. Panting and pulling, I feel the tears begin to build behind my eyes. "Please," I choke out.   
  
Fancy begins to stand, but falters, falling back down. I let out a cry of frustration and continue to pull. "Fancy, please!" I take a breath and pull as hard as I can. I hear Legolas grunt as he pushes. To my relief, Fancy finally stands, though she's shaking a bit. I let out a choked sob and throw my arms around her neck. She's breathing heavily and shaking a little, but at least she's still alive. I feel Legolas's hand on my shoulder and quickly pull him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I repeat. He hugs me back, then pulls away and points. I look over to the gate and see Olos bound with rope. He's watching us with fury in his eyes, and I smile slightly. "Told you so," I say, and stroke Fancy's neck.   
  
"Legolas, take Olos back to my house. Put him somewhere, and do not leave his side. Not until we figure out how to get him back to Middle Earth. I'll get a healer for Fancy." Legolas nods and walks over to Olos. He picks him up roughly and drags him back towards the woods. Once they disappear from my sight, I lead Fancy over to the barn and open the door. I close the doors behind me and toss the lead rope over her neck, knowing she won't run away. I quickly walk over to the phone and call the vet, saying that some dumbass hunter accidentally shot my horse. Once the vet told me that she'd be over in a few minutes, I hung up and turned to my horse. She appears a bit more stable now and nickers softly.   
  
I walk over to her and hold out my hand. She takes a step forward and nuzzles it, her hot breath tickling my palm. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," I whisper. Fancy takes another step forward and begins to nibble on my shoulder. "I'll make sure that you'll get all better. You'll be rolling in the dirt again in no time," I promise her as I stroke her cheek.   
  
After the vet arrived and treated Fancy for her injury, I went home. I snuck into the house and went up to my room. Avarier and the others sprung to his feet the second they saw me. "By the Valar, are you all right?" I look down at my clothes, walk into my bedroom and grab a pair of pajamas. I walk over to the door and feel Avarier's hand on my arm. "Siren, are you all right?" It's his fault that Fancy's hurt. His and Olos's. Feeling a spark of anger, I pull my arm away and slap him. "Go to hell," I growl and leave. I walk to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I turn on the shower and remove my clothes. They're covered in dirt and Fancy's blood. My poor Fancy…  
  
I step into the shower, shuddering at the sensation of the hot water against my skin. I look down and watch the blood and dirt disappear down the drain. Closing my eyes, I lean against the wall and begin to cry.   
  
I've been lying  
  
To keep you from this pain  
  
Now you're crying  
  
And to know that I'm to blame  
  
And I'll miss you  
  
But it's over now  
  
  
  
"You may love Siren, but part of you wants to punish her for what she did." Olos's words echo in my mind as I cry. If Avarier wanted to punish me, than he has succeeded. I almost lost my horse today. My precious friend. It's Avarier fault that Fancy's hurt. Olos may have fired the arrow, but Avarier let him. Damn them both!  
  
I'm so sorry   
  
That it had to be this way  
  
Please don't hate me  
  
But there's nothing you can say  
  
To change my mind  
  
I've got to go away  
  
Once I'm clean, I get dressed and go back to my room. I walk over to my bedroom and dump the soiled clothes in the hamper. "Siren, what happened? Are you hurt?" I pick something up from the hamper and turn around. I hold it up so that Avarier can see it. "This is the arrow that nearly killed my horse," I say in a hollow, cold, voice. Avarier's beautiful eyes widen in shock. "Oh Eru, Siren---" "Olos shot my horse. He shot Fancy and she could have died. But Legolas and I caught him and we're going to find a way to send him back to Middle Earth. And God willing, you'll go with him." Avarier pales and his eyes flood with regret. I regret ever knowing the son of a bitch.   
  
"I'm going to tell everyone about how you betrayed me. And hopefully, they'll banish you from Gondor." Smiling bitterly, I continue. "I may love you, Avarier, but part of me wants to punish you for what you did." I feel a bit of satisfaction at the look of recognition on his face. "Siren, I am responsible for much of your pain, I know this. But please don't think that I don't love you." I throw the arrow at his feet. "I want you out of my sight before I kill you with that," I say venomously.   
  
The guy that I fell for  
  
He wanted more and more  
  
"Siren, please! Let's at least talk! I can explain everything!" I tense and feel anger consume me. "Explain?" I turn around and glare at the man I once loved with such hatred that even I'm shocked. "Explain to me how you wanted to punish me! Explain to me how you let Olos escape so that he could nearly kill my horse! Explain to me what I did to invoke your betrayal! Explain to me just why you're such a sadistic bastard! Yes, explain everything to me, Avarier!" I feel hatred begin to push away any love I felt for Avarier.   
  
Bye bye boyfriend  
  
It's time that I'd be on my way  
  
Bye bye boyfriend  
  
I used to like the way you said  
  
Baby back it up  
  
Lay down and work  
  
"I'm sorry," he says with such gentle sincerity that I'm silent for a moment. And then I laugh. I laugh until there are tears in my eyes and my friends are looking at me worriedly. "He's sorry," I say, putting a hand to my stomach. "He's sorry!" I lean against the wall, the idiotic smile still plastered on my face. "Well sorry isn't good enough for what you've put me through!" I shout angrily. Avarier flinches, but I don't care. "He could have killed me today! He could have killed my family! There isn't an apology in the world that's good enough for what you've done to me!" I see Avarier look away, his heart breaking. I hope it splits in two!   
  
You never put the effort into the things that really counted  
  
A word here, a kiss there  
  
Could change the way it's turning out  
  
You work so hard at all the things I never really cared about  
  
How hands work and fingers moving, eyes wide shut  
  
And baby I'm lonely  
  
Though you're right in front of me  
  
You controlled me  
  
That was the girl I used to be  
  
I'm not myself  
  
Well it's over now  
  
"Siren…you're right. Nothing I can say can make up for what I did. And I am sorry. But please don't hate me. Don't tell me that you don't love me, because I don't think I'd survive that," he whispers brokenly. Oh no he won't. He won't turn this around and make me feel pity for him! "Than I guess you're going to have to die, because I do hate you, Avarier. Right now, I hate you as much as I hate Olos, if not more. I never loved Olos. I never let him get close to me. But you were. You were closer to me than anyone ever was. And you hurt me." I see the tears welling in his eyes, and I walk over to him.   
  
Bye bye boyfriend  
  
It's time that I'd be on my way  
  
Bye bye boyfriend  
  
I used to like the way you said  
  
Baby back it up  
  
Lay down and work  
  
"Avarier." I trace his cheek and rest my head against his chest. I hear his pulse quicken and sense the hope that's flaring inside of him. His arms wrap around me shakily, but I don't really notice or care. "That crack inside your fuckin' heart is me," I whisper and shove him away from me. He looks at me in shock and I walk over to the door. Astaider and Hodoer stare at me in utter shock, and I leave the room, closing the door behind me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.   
  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
  
Bye bye pretty boy  
  
It's time to pack it up  
  
Baby 'cause it's over now  
  
2 Be Continued 


	11. YES I AM ALIVE!

Hi guys! I finally got my computer back! Thank God! I'll be updating as soon as possible! (once again drops to the ground and thanks God)

-Siren


	12. Forgiveness? Yeah, right

Chapter 11

Hey guys! Yes, I am alive! And here's the next chapter of the story (finally)! I don't own 'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan.

For some strange reason, I slept better than I had in a while that night. I don't know if it was because I was emotionally empty, or because my mind simply couldn't cope with being aware anymore. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't really matter now. I was cruel to Avarier, just as he was cruel to me. Olos is caught and my horse will be fine after several months of careful healing. Legolas is guarding the captive elf and Hodoer is trying to figure out a way to get back to Middle Earth. I'm not quite sure where Avarier and Astaider are, but I don't really care about that. All I care about is the fact that I'm currently lounging at a friend's house, watching episodes of 'Mad TV'.

"What does mama say about the Devil-Dogs?"

"Mommy says that Devil-Dogs look like poo," answers Stuart.

My friends start laughing at the sketch, but I'm only able to manage a strained smile. Usually, the Stuart sketches can get me laughing 'til I'm unable to breathe, but I'm just not in the mood right now.

"Siren?"

I perk up at the sound of my name and look to my left. My best friend, Sean, is looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?" he asks. Damn him. He can always tell when something's wrong. Must be a gay-man thing. Or perhaps my misery is really that obvious. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been a long week," I say, only half-lying. He looks at me skeptically, but doesn't press the matter. Thank God. I rest my head on my arms and watch as a 'Miss Swan' sketch comes on. Ah Miss Swan, I wish I could tell my friends every-ting.

A few hours later I hug my friends and go home. As much as I loathe returning to my house where I'm harboring two elves and an ex-boyfriend, I know that I have to face this. I walk into my house, greet the family, announce that I'm exhausted and lock myself in my bedroom. Hodoer, Astaider and Avarier are there. The two elves are discussing possible ways to get home and my mortal bastard of an ex is sitting on my bed, sulking. Damn, he's not crying. I should have been meaner.

"Any luck finding a way back?" I ask.

The two elves shake their heads and I can see that they're tired too. "You guys get some sleep. I'll do some research and see what I can find." They look grateful and I walk over to my bed. As much as I hate being near him, for some reason I still find some small amount of comfort in his prescence. I'm not even two feet away from the guy I loved, but I've never felt so alone. I've never been so hurt and so angry and upset before. I sit down near the headboard and watch him as he doesn't move from the foot of the bed.

"So have you done anything productive today besides sulk?" I ask coldly. I see him flinch and then notice something else disturbing.

There are tear-tracks on his face.

"Have you been...?"

He wipes at his face and looks away. As much as I hate it, my heart contracts and I feel a small measure of pity for him. I'm tempted to reach out to him, but stop myself.

Oh Lord, how did we end up like this?

"Legolas didn't trust me to help him watch Olos and I'm no good at portals. I know you don't trust me to look after your horse. And as for looking after you..."

"I don't need anyone to look after me," I say softly. He nods and mutters, "I know."

"How did we end up like this, Si? How did you slip away?"

I sigh heavily and shake my head. "I don't know, Avarier. You hurt me. I hurt you. End of story." He stands up and walks over to the window, peering outside. "You never tried to get back. You made one attempt. I made hundreds." I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off. "Ever since I found you again, I've had the insecurity that you didn't want to see me again. And when Olos voiced that insecurity..." He pauses. "I love you, Si. There's no excuse for what I did. I know that. I also know that you hate me for it and I understand that."

He turns to me and I feel my breath catch in my throat. He's so beautiful and looks so crushed but hopeful. He walks to the bed and kneels in front of me.

"Olos has hurt both of us. He has succeeded in quite a few evil deeds. But please," he touches my face, "don't let him tear us apart."

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and struggle to find the ability to speak.

"How am I supposed to trust you again?" I ask, ashamed at the sound of my voice breaking. Avarier shakes his head.

"Have faith in me. Let me prove to you that you can trust me. Please."

I catch my breath as his thumb traces my bottom lip. Oh God, I just want to give in. I don't want to hate him anymore.

"Avarier..."

His face inches closer to mine. I feel his breath against my skin and I close my eyes. I can forgive him. I know I can.

"I can't."

I pull away, my shuddering internally at the loss of contact. I look away from him, wanting to run away and hide.

"You hurt me, Avarier. And..."

I can forgive him. It's not too late...

"It's too late," I say, knowing in my heart that it's true. I force myself to look at him. He looks heartbroken, and I feel my stomach lurch at the sight of it.

"It can't be too late. Not after all we've been through," he says.

"But it is," I whisper.

Tears well in his eyes and I turn my body to face him completely.

"I can forgive, Avarier. But I can't forget. I'll always remember what you did. And I couldn't...I can't move past that. I wish to God that I could, but I can't," I tell him brokenly.

"But I love you," I says, holding my hand and pulling me into a tight embrace.

I shut my eyes tightly and cry, wanting to hug him back, but knowing I can't.

"I'm so sorry," he mutters into my hair.

Oh God. I can't stay here. I can't be near him. I pull away and stand up. I look at him one last time, then turn and leave the room. Astaider and Hodoer look at me from the couch, their eyes full of worry and pity. I can't take it.

"I'm going out," I say and open the window.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hodoer asks.

I crawl onto the roof and look back at her. "I'm not sure of anything anymore," I answer honestly, then disappear from their view.

I make my way through the woods, tears still blurring my eyes. I want so badly to forgive him and look past his actions. But I know that I can't. If he truly loved me, he would never doubt my love for him. But wouldn't I be able to forgive him if I truly loved him?

"Siren?"

I walk past Legolas and toward the elf that caused this whole mess. Olos is propped up against a tree, bound tightly. He looks up at me, eyebrow cocked.

"And to what do I owe this extreme displeasure?"

I kneel in front of him and grab his shirt. Yanking him toward me, I stare into his eyes. The green depths stare back at me in a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Siren, what are you---"

"Why?" I cut off Legolas.

"Why what, my dear?" Olos asks in mock innocence.

"Why did you do this? Why are you the way you are? What have I done to deserve this? Why me?" I ask, shouting.

The amusement in Olos's eyes dim a bit. For a moment, I see...pity? Regret? Whatever I see, it's quickly replaced by something cold.

"Why you? Because of you, I was banished from Gondor, you ignorant bitch!" he growls.

"No! That's not a good enough answer!" Tears are sliding down my cheeks, but I don't care.

"What answer will suffice you, human wench?"

"The truth! Why did you follow Avarier to my world? Why would you go to such lengths to hurt one person?"

Olos shifts his gaze, but I grab his face and turn it to me.

"Answer me, damn it! I want the truth! I deserve the truth!" I demand. Olos's face twists into one of fury.

"You deserve nothing less than the misery you experience now!"

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? All of that boy's insecurity and resentment was there. I didn't create it. I merely brought it to the surface. And you. You say you love him? Then why haven't you forgiven each other? Why are you kneeling before me, seeking answers that will not bring you peace?"

I stare at him, eyes wide. Olos's face slowly relaxes into its usually cool state, and he leans back.

"I will speak no more with you tonight, child. Leave."

I stare at the elf in front of me. I want to say something witty and cruel, but I can think of nothing. Olos stares back at me, daring me to continue. Biting back another sob, I stand up and turn to Legolas. He studies me with concern and takes a step toward me, but I turn and walk away.

"Sweet dreams, human!" Olos calls after me.

_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

I wander down my street, not exactly sure where I'm going. Was Olos right? Would Avarier and I have fallen apart no matter what? Did we really love each other at all? I thought I knew what love was...I thought...

_Though I've tried, I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come 'round here and_

_Tell me I told you so_

Avarier and I have been through so much together. I know that I loved him. I'm sure of it. And as much as I hate to admit it, Olos is right. He just brought everything to the surface. And though it's immature, I really wish that I could lie to myself and say that the damn elf was wrong. Why can't I? Why can't I simply lie to myself and pretend like this never happened?

"Because it did," I murmur to myself.

_We all begin out with good intent_

_When love is raw and young_

_We believe that we can change ourselves_

_The past can be undone_

_But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_

_I've held so dear_

I wish I had never met him. I wish I never went to Middle Earth. I wish none of it had ever happened and that it all really was just a dream. I wish...I just want to forget it all. To leave it all behind.

_Though I've tried I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come 'round here and_

_Tell me I told you so_

"Why did you do those things to her, Olos?"

The dark elf looked at the one questioning him.

"Why do you care, Thranduillion?"

"She is a friend, Olos."

"Mortals and elves are not friends, Legolas. They are merely amusement."

"You know that's not true."

Olos inhaled deeply and grinned.

"How can you stand to be in her prescence, Legolas? The pain she gives off...it's unbearable. Just being within her proximity is painful."

"You caused her that pain."

Olos smiled widely.

"And therefore I can tolerate it. But you? Do you really care about her that much?"

"Yes."

"But her pain is damaging. We are elf-kind, Legolas. The pain we experience is strong, but we can bury it away in time. The pain of others can destroy us if we remain near it for too long. Will you stay near her?"

"Yes."

Olos studied Legolas for a moment in a mixture of disgust and amazement. "Then you are a fool. Let her grief consume you and herself."

_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_I've nowhere left to turn_

_I'm lost to these I thought were friends_

_To everyone I know_

_Oh they turn their heads embrarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see_

_That it's one wrong step, one slip, before you know it_

_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

I raise my hand and knock on the door of my best friend's house. Sean answers the door bleary-eyed. Blinking the sleep away, he frowns. "What's wrong?" he asks. I open my mouth to answer, but begin to cry instead. He quickly wraps his arms around me and leads me into his house. "Siren?" I hug him tightly and continue to cry.

_Though I've tried I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come 'round here and_

_Tell me I told you so_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come 'round here and_

_Tell me I told you so_

2 Be Continued


	13. Waking Up

Waking Up

Hey guys! I got a new computer, so I can update more often! jumps and squeals for joy Anyway, I don't own 'Perfect Girl' by Sarah McLachlan. Get ready for more drama!

* * *

Pain.

There was so much of it.

Every muscle in my body was tense and pinched.

Dear Lord, someone shoot me.

_Slap!_

....I believe I said for someone to shoot me, not slap me.

_Slap!_

_"Siren!"_

If that's Sean, I'll kill him. Stop slapping me, damn it!

_"Hear my voice. Come back to the light."_

Eh? Wait, aren't I supposed to stay away from the light? Why the hell would I want to go to it?

_"She's not waking up!"_

_"She wasn't supposed to come back to Middle Earth, you moronic little human. Her body couldn't take it."_

_"Silence Olos!"_

_"Quiet, all of you! You're not helping the situation at all! Now, my Lady, why isn't Siren waking up? She is breathing, even if it is shallowly."_

_"I'm sad to say that Olos was right. Since the destruction of the One Ring my powers have diminished. I had little control of the portal and had no power over who came to Middle Earth. Siren was not supposed to come, but it couldn't be helped."_

_"Will she be alright?"_

_"I don't know. This hasn't happened before."_

_"The rest of us aren't unconscious. Why is she?"_

_"You are all filled with a small sum of magic, even if it is fading. In Siren's world, what little magic is left does not affect her. The magic of her world is dormant, if not gone all together. Her body couldn't take the strain of crossing worlds."_

Oh. Well, good job lady! Maybe she could have thought of this before opening that stupid portal at all! Damn! Alright, wake me up already. I have a few words for this wise elf!

_"Can you help her?"_

_"I honestly don't know, but I will try."_

Good! Try! Grr...I struggle to open my eyes or move, but I can't. Why can't I move?

_Siren, hear my voice..._

Okay. I hear you. I've heard everything you guys have been saying! And besides, you already told me to 'hear your voice'.

_At least you live mentally._

Oh don't take that sarcastic tone with me, missy. Oh. Wait. Oh...you're in my head, aren't you?

_Yes. And my name is Galadriel, not 'missy'. I need you to follow my voice, Siren. Follow it back to the conscious world._

And how exactly do I do that? I've never done this before!

_Just focus on my voice and I will do the rest._

Okay, sounds easy enough. Focus...focus...okay, I'm focusing here!

_Good. Hold on to me._

I'm holding. Um, hello, I'm holding! Wake me up!

"Siren, you can let go of my head."

I crack open an eye and see that I'm latched onto Galadriel's head. Blushing sheepishly, I let go and fall back in a heap. "Oops," I mumble. "Siren!" I shriek as I'm grabbed by at least ten different pairs of hands. Avarier, Astaider, Hodoer and Legolas are latched onto me now, hugging me tightly. Aw, they love me.

Wait a second.

"Avarier, let go of me," I command in a low tone. He doesn't listen, and I notice that he's mumbling 'thank Eru' over and over again. Sweet, but I still hate him. "Avarier, let go." He still doesn't listen to me. "I said let go!" I shout and struggle against everyone. Bad move. I shout again as my body sears with pain, sending me into a spasm. All but Legolas let go of me. In my spasming, I kick Avarier away and watch him scuttle backwards. Good.

"My Lady?"

Galadriel stands in front of me, next to her husband. "Her body is awake and alert, but it must rest and heal." Oh, how dandy. "No time for rest," I gasp out. "Send me back to my world." The she-elf's eyes dim slightly with sadness and she frowns. "What? Why the frowning?" her blue eyes lock with mine and I feel fear grip my heart. "Lady Galadriel?" She sighs and closes her eyes. "I cannot send you back."

What?

"What are you talking about? You can send me back!" She shakes her head. "No, my child, I can't. I do not have the strength to open the portal again." No. No, she's wrong. She can. "You're lying," I say in a hushed voice. She must be lying. She must be joking! "To open the portal before required the strength of me husband, your friends and myself. To attempt it again would kill us all. Do you want that?" Stupid question, lady! "What I want is to go home!" I shout angrily. "I'm sorry," she says softly. Sorry? She's sorry? Well sorry won't send me back home! I will not be stuck here, damn it! I won't!

"You can't keep me here!"

"Sorry bitch, but you're stuck here," Olos sneers. That's it. I'm going to kill the bastard. Ignoring the immense pain that flares through my body, I push myself up and lunge at him. I let out a scream of anger as I attack him, landing a good right hook at his jaw before the Lothlorien guards pull me back. "I'll kill you!" I growl, struggling against the blonde soldiers. "Let me go! Let me at that son of a bitch! I'll rip him apart!"

_Siren, stop._

"And stay out of my head!" I shout, whirling to the she-elf. "You have no right to be in there, so stay the fuck out!" A hand on my arm draws my attention and I smack it away. "Don't touch me," I hiss at Legolas. He looks hurt, but reaches out to me again. "I said don't touch me!" I turn to Galadriel, more angry than I've been in a long time. "I will not be stuck in this world," I say. Feeling my heart pounding angrily in my chest, I turn and run.

"Siren, wait!"

Fuck you, Avarier. I run, I hope, further away from Lothlorien. I'll find my own way back home. I don't care how long I have to search this world. I won't stay here forever. I refuse. Breathing in short gasps, I hear Avarier and the others shouting after me. Ignoring them, I continue running. My body is in absolute agony, but I don't care. Tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes at the pain, I push myself forward. Just keep running. No more Avarier. No more Olos. No more. Leaping over a log, I run through a shallow stream and trip on the muddy bank. Shit. Hauling myself up, I prepare to run again when I jog right into someone.

Looking up, I notice that it's Haldir. Fuck. I try to move past him, but he won't budge. "Come on, move," I mutter and grunt as I try to push him away. "Please move," I plead, crying a bit harder. Haldir is silent and unmoving. Is he really a statue? His cold blue eyes meet mine and a flash of anger fills me. "Get out of my way!" I shove at him. "Move!" I shove at him again. "Stop that," he says in a monotonous voice. No. "I said move!" I shout and ram at him. He catches me and holds me at arms length, staring at me with almost childlike fascination.

I struggle in his grasp and and let out a cry of frustraion as Avarier's voice gets closer. "Damn it, let me go! I'm going home!"

"There is no way back to your home. Did you not hear the Lady?"

"Fuck the Lady! I won't be kept here! I have a family and friends and they're back home! So please, let me go!" Soon the pain overwhelmes me and I fall to my knees, Haldir kneeling in front of me. "You're wounded," he says. No shit, sherlock. Giving up, I hang my head and cry. To my surprise, Haldir draws me to his chest and cradles me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulder and cry into the material of his shirt. "This can't be happening," I say into the crook of his neck.

"Haldir, escort Lady Siren to her flat so she may rest," I hear Galadriel say.

Haldir slips one arm under my back and the other under my legs and lifts me up. I can feel my friends staring at me, but I don't want to look at them. Instead, I hide my face in Haldir's shirt. Peeking out from Haldir's shoulder, I lean my head back and look up at the rooftops of the trees. The soft illumination of everything is relaxing and beautiful...

Haldir brings me to a flat and lays me down on the bed. He draws the silken covers to my chin and fills a basin with water, bringing it over to the bed. Dipping a cloth in it, it dabs it on my forehead and cheek gently, wiping the dirt away. The water is cool and refreshing against my skin. "Tear-tracks should not mar such young skin," he says, ringing out the cloth. "They've become an everyday occurrence since I came here," I say, my throat dry and raspy. Haldir takes a cup and leaves the room for a moment. He returns with it and tilts it to my lips. "Drink," he says, and I obey. The cool liquid runs down the back of my throat, coating it and soothing it. "Thank you."

Haldir nods and stands again. "Rest," he says softly and leaves.

Yeah, right.

_Am I faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong_

_In your reverie a perfect girl_

_Your vision of romance is cruel and all along I played the fool_

_All your expectations bury me_

I close my eyes, only to open them again when the floorboards creak. Avarier steps into my room cautiously, his eyes flicking over to my form. "I wanted to see if you were alright." I shake my head and look away. "I haven't been alright for a while, Avarier. But I would be better if you left." I can feel his pain and try to push it away. "I'm sorry," he says softly. I nod. "I know. Now leave." The floorboards creak as he does.

_Don't worry, you will find the answer if you let it go_

_Give yourself some time to falter_

_But don't forgo knowing that you're loved no matter what_

_And everything will come around this time_

I miss Avarier. I really, truly do. But I won't go to him or call out for him. I can't. Sighing, I feel the bed shift under a new weight. I look up at Legolas and smile slightly. "Hi," I greet in a whisper. "Hello," he replies and takes my hand. I give it a light squeeze and sigh again, shakily. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," I apologize. Legolas shrugs. "Avarier just stopped by. He apologized again. I know he's sorry, but...I can't do it again. And it sucks because I really need him right now," I babble. Legolas moves behind me and lays down, wrapping his arms around my waist. "If it is meant to be, then love will find a way. But rest now."

_I own my insecurities, I try to own my destiny_

_That I can make or break it if I choose_

_But you take my words and twist them 'round_

_'Til I'm the one who brings you down_

_Make me feel like I'm the one to blame for all of this..._

Yeah, rest. But how can I rest? Love will find a way...I really wish I could believe that. But I don't see a way for me to ever be able to trust Avarier again. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe there is no happily ever-after in this fairy-tale world. I mean...some things must be too good to be true. Why else would all of this be happening? Why else would I be hurting so much? Is it my own fault? Were my expectations of Avarier, of this world, too much? Am I the one to blame for all of this?

_You need everybody with you on your side_

_Now that I am here for you but I hope in time_

_You'll find yourself alright alone_

_You'll find yourself with open arms_

_You'll find yourself, you'll find yourself in time_

Feeling tears stinging my eyes again, I shut them tightly. Please, don't make me cry anymore tonight. Can a person run out of tears? If they can, then let me be one of them. I don't want to cry anymore. I feel Legolas's arms tighten around my waist and choke back a sob. "No more tears, mellon-nin," I hear him whisper. "I can't help it," I reply, wiping the tears away. I can't take him back. And Lord help me, it hurts. Shutting my eyes again, I hold back the tears and try to find some solace in sleep.

_The riot in my heart decides to keep me open and alive_

_I have to take myself away from you_

_'Cause I can't compete, I can't deny, there's nothing that I didn't try_

_How did I go wrong in loving you_


	14. You're Leaving Me?

A pale morning light is the first thing I notice when I open my eyes. The bed I'm lying in is warm and soft. The curtains of my window are drawn back, letting in the light and a soft breeze. The leaves of the Mallorn trees are golden and beautiful and a sense of calm is everywhere.

And I'm miserable.

Sitting up, I throw the covers back, feeling yesterday's anger and hopelessness flooding me again. There's no more home for me. I glance back at my bed and see that Legolas is gone. Good. Walking into what I assume is the bathroom, I shed my clothing and get into a tub of water. I close my eyes at the feeling of the heat and sigh. Kneeling in the middle, I take a breath and slip under the water. I surface again and push the wet hair away from my face. I can feel that I'm going to start crying again, and focus instead on the task at hand.

I take a bar of what I hope is soap, and scrub at my skin. Tears blur my vision and I can feel my body shaking. Not here. No more crying. There's no way back and crying won't solve anything. But as the soap slips from my hands, I lean against the tub's edge and cry. "Oh God," I moan and wrap my arms around myself.

"Siren?"

I look up to see Hodoer standing in the doorway, concerned. "Um, I dropped the soap," I mumble. The brunette she-elf smiles softly and walks inside. "Now, dropped soap is nothing to cry about," she says. "Not unless you're in prison," I say with a smirk. She simply shakes her head and picks up a bottle. Emptying a liquid into her hands, she gently tilts my head back. "Now, let's get you clean," she says and massages the liquid into my hair. The scent of lavender fills my senses and my crying lessens. "I'm sorry that you can't go home." I sniff and shake my head. "It's okay," I lie. "No child, it's not."

"Dip under the water for a moment," she says. I do so and when I surface, she's holding a towel. I wrap it around myself and sit on the tub's edge. She sits down next to me and begins to play with my short hair. "I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel, and I know that I'll never understand. But perhaps you could live with Astaider and I. We'd love to have you share our home. And I'm sure that Lord Elrond wouldn't mind. And if you prefer Men, you could live in Rohan or Gondor. Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen wouldn't mind." No, but I would. Neither of those places are my home. And just thinking about it makes me want to cry again.

"I don't want to think about it," I tell her. Hodoer nods. "I know. But you will have to think about it at some point. We aren't staying here much longer. Everyone is going back to their homeland." Her eyes widened as soon as that sentence came out of her mouth. I knew she didn't mean to be insensitive, but can't help but cry. Hodoer quickly wraps an arm around me. "I'm so sorry, Siren! I didn't mean to say that!" she apologizes. "I know, this whole thing just sucks!" She pats me on the back and nods. "I know child, I know. If there was any way to send you back home, I would. Though I would miss you very much." I sniff and look at her with a weak smile. "I'd miss you too." Hodoer smiles softly and stands up. "Come. Let's get you dressed. The others are eating breakfast, and we should join them."

I follow her back to my room where she has already chosen a light, cream-colored dress with long, billowing sleeves. I put it on and lift my arms as Hodoer clasps a silver belt around my hips. When she's done, I can't help but be reminded of Eowyn's white gown. "Let's do your hair," she says, but I shake my head. "Sorry, I don't really feel like getting pretty today." The she-elf nods in understanding and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Then let's go eat."

I follow her up the stairs to a large platform with a long table in the center of it. On one side sit Celeborn and Galadriel, and my friends on the other. Galadriel lifts her eyes to me and smiles warmly. "Hello lady Siren. Feeling any better?" I force a grin and nod. "Yeah. Lots." I sit down in an empty seat between Hodoer and Gandalf. I look at the plate in front of me and feel my stomach lurch. I'm just not hungry today. I gently push the plate away from me and look down at my lap, the feeling of sadness growing.

_Do not be troubled, child. Allow yourself some peace and eat something._

I look over Galadriel and find that she's staring at me intently. I shake my head and lower my eyes again.

_I'm just not up to eating right now, my Lady. I know you can't really understand how I feel, but I just..._

There are no words to describe how I feel right now. I just feel hollow. Empty.

"Siren, are you alright?"

I look over at Legolas and nod with a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still just a little bit tired." He continues staring at me for a moment, but I refuse to meet his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but Celeborn interrupts him. "Excuse me friends, but I was wondering if perhaps I could give lady Siren a tour of the area." I smile thankfully and nod. "That'd be great," I say, and stand up from my chair. Celeborn walk around the table to me and we descend the stairs.

"Thank you for this. I really didn't feel up to eating." The elf nods knowingly as we walk down one of the many paths. "It's understandable. You're very young and your life has just been altered dramatically. I'm surprised that you came out of your talan at all today," he says and looks down at me. I shrug and play with the sleeves of my dress. "There wasn't much else to do. Nothing can give me back my home, and sulking won't change anything. Crying won't give me back the people that I love."

We come to an elvish healing altar and I look upon the beauty of it with a smile. "This is beautiful," I say. Celeborn bows to the altar and turns to me. "These altars were built to help aid in the recovery of injured elves. Perhaps it can help to mend your wounded heart." I look at this altar made of stone and marble, and though I'm sure it helps heal wounds, I doubt it can help me. "I don't think it can heal my wound," I say softly. Celeborn looks at me sadly and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come. We shall go to a place where you'll feel more comfortable."

I follow him through more paths and trails until we stop in front of a large field and stable. My heart leaps in my chest for a second. Beautiful horses are grazing in the field, and riding equipment is resting on a fence. I smile at Celeborn and hug him tightly. "Thank you." He hugs me back and then leaves me alone with the horses. I walk over to them slowly, still not believing my eyes. There are a variety of colors, from whites to browns to blacks and roan...

But none of them are like Fancy.

I touch the bridle, feeling the calloused leather and cool metal beneathe my fingers. So familiar...hearing a soft whinney behind me, I grin widely when I recognize a familiar face. "Telcoer!" The horse trots over to me and sniffs at my face. "Hey there you silly horse! How are you?" I stroke his soft nose and neck, marveling at the familiarity and strength. Moving to his whithers, I look over at his face. He looks back at me expectantly, and I grasp a handful of his mane and pull myself up. I swing my legs over his back and settle myself. "Good boy, Telcoer. Let's have a look around this place, shall we?"

As Telcoer walks through the trails, I can't help but be reminded of doing the same thing with my own horse, Fancy. I'll never get to see her again. My parents will sell her and someone else will get to ride her. What if they don't look after her wound properly? And what about my family? I'll never see my mom or dad ever again. I'll never get to see my sisters grow up. I'll never see my friends again. Everything I loved is gone. It's a world away from me now.

Sensing my distress, Telcoer stops walking. I pat his neck reassuringly, though inside I feel like I'm falling apart. "It's okay, Telcoer. Don't worry," I tell him softly. "I'm okay. I just...I just want to get away from everything right now," I say, my throat tightening. His ears flick back towards me, then in front. He starts trotting forward and I hold onto his mane in shock. "Hey, what're you doing?" He breaks into a canter, taking a winding path leading downwards. "Telcoer!" He snorts in reply and charges down the path, leaving me to hold on for dear life. I bury my face in his mane, now knowing that I am riding an insane horse.

He finally slows to a trot and then to a walk, and I lift my head to see where he's taken me. I gasp at the sight before me and sit up straight. We're on the bank of a large lake, surrounded by the beautiful mallorn trees and a small cliff. "Telcoer, this is beautiful..." Swinging one leg over his side, I hold onto his whithers and slide off. When my feet touch the soft grass, I begin walking towards the water. It's clear and not at all cloudy and polluted like it is back home. Telcoer walks into the water beside me, taking a well-deserved drink. I pat his neck and wade into the water. When I'm waist-deep, I look over at the horse with a mischevious grin. Leaning down, I splash at the water as hard as I can. A sheen of water lands on the gelding, startling him a bit. "Ha," I smirk at his soaked face. Telcoer narrows his eyes and turns back to the bank of the lake.

"Party pooper!" I call after him.

I hear him sort and watch as he begins to buck in the water, sending torrents of it my way. I shriek and shield my face with my arms, but it's too late. I'm soaked. "You little devil!" I yell and run at him. He quickly trots away, his tail swishing behind him. Laughing I chase after him, making a dive at him every once in a while. After an hour, I give up. Panting, I drag myself back to shore.

"Okay...you win..."

Telcoer holds his head high in victory and struts onto the grass. "Poncy pony," I mutter. Telcoer simply shakes his mane, soaking me once again. "Evil little horse." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you, Telcoer." The horse presses his chin against my back in response, and once again I'm reminded of Fancy. "We should go back to the others now," I say. Telcoer waits patiently as I swing myself onto his back again. He takes off at a gallop, heading back towards the stable.

When we arrive, I find that Legolas is waiting. Seeing Telcoer and I approach, he smiles softly. "Vedui, mellon-nin," he greets. "Hi," I reply and Telcoer stops in front of him. I swing myself down and thank the horse again before turning to the elf. "What are you doing here?" I ask. Legolas shrugs. "I asked lord Celeborn where you were, and he said with the horses. I should have figured as much." I grin and nod. I walk over to the fence and lean against it. "How are you doing?" I swear, if I get asked that one more time, I'm going to scream. I look up at him and shake my wet hair out of my face. "I'm fine. Right as rain, actually." The elf lifts an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" I think for a moment. "I have no idea."

We sit in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, my gaze locked to the ground in front of me. "Siren, I know you're not fine. You didn't eat anything at breakfast." I shrug. "I wasn't hungry."

"You were all too happy to leave with lord Celeborn."

"I wanted the tour."

"Lady Galadriel was concerned about you."

"She always looks that way."

"You cried yourself to sleep last night."

"I was sad."

"And now?"

"And now I'm miserable!"

I stare at the elf angrily, tired of the questions. "Happy? I'm miserable! I'm trapped in this world with no family because Galadriel made a stupid mistake! I have to choose a new place to live now! I have to learn this world's customs and languages! I have to wear these beautiful but retarded dresses!" I shout, tugging at the one I'm wearing. "And I'm never going to see the people I love ever again," I say tearfully. Legolas steps forward and pulls me into his arms. I hug him back, resting my forehead against his chest.

"I'll never see my younger sisters grow up. They're going to assume that I'm dead. They're going to think I was killed or ran away. But I'm right here, Legolas! I'm not dead, I didn't run away! And I miss them so much..."

I feel Legolas sigh sadly. "I'm sorry, Siren. You know that if I could help you, I would. Is there anything I can do to make the pain go away?" I shake my head.

"No. Not this time."

A few hours later, I return to my talan, exhausted. I change into a dry dress, this one now a dark shade of plum, almost black. Fitting, in a way. A knock on my door draws my attention and I see Avarier standing in the doorway.

I really don't need this right now.

"Yes?" He steps into my room, arms crossed. "I'm going back to Gondor today."

And now my day has officially been shot to hell.

"Why? When?" I ask, shocked. "Because I'm one of Aragorn's personal guards and I've been on a leave of abscence for a long time. I must go back. I'll be leaving in a few hours." I frown, trying to absorb this. "But it's dangerous. You shouldn't travel alone." Avarier shrugs. "I'll be alright. Gandalf is coming with me to say goodbye to Aragorn before leaving for the Gray Havens."

But you can't leave. I haven't forgiven you yet. I need you.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, feeling my stomach twist. Avarier steps forward, his beautiful brown eyes staring into my own. "Because I wanted to tell you something before I leave." My heart is breaking. "What?" He runs a finger down my cheek, and I can't find it in me to pull away. "I love you. I loved you since I met you, and I'll love you for as long as I live. I am sorry for what I did, though I know you'll never forgive me. Never trust me again." That's it, my heart is broken. "But I wanted to thank you. For helping my mother and clearing my name." His eyes soften. "For loving me," he whispers.

Oh God.

"Avarier..." He presses his forehead to mine. "Ask me to stay and I will," he says, cupping my face. Stay. Stay, please, stay. I grasp his wrists and let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea how much I want to say that." I look into his eyes and find my resolve quickly crumbling. "But you know that I can't. I forgive you Avarier, but I can't go back to how we were. I'm sorry." I see the sorrow reflected in his eyes and the tears that are rising in them. "I love you, Avarier. And I always will. But I can't. I can't..." I say, letting out a choked cry. "Shh..." Avarier wipes my tears away and kisses my forehead. "No more tears, melamin. You've cried enough. I understand. Though it pains me, I will not push you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "Avarier, I need you. I don't want to be alone." He hugs me back. "You'll never be alone. You're always loved. Know that." He pulls away and brushes my lips lightly with his own. "Thank you for forgiving me, Siren." He smiles through his tears and cups my chin. "Namaarie, melamin." He kisses me one last time, and leaves.

I lock the door behind him and promptly burst into tears.

I spent the next few hours crying. Now my eyes and stomach hurt, my heart is broken and the man I love but cannot trust, is leaving. I manage to pull myself together and walk out of my talan. I walk to the borders of Lothlorien, where Avarier will be departing. When I arrive, I see my friends look at me sadly. I do not walk over to them, but stand a distance away. Astaider walks over to me and stands beside me, lending her silent support. Avarier mounts his horse, ready to leave. He glances back, taking notice of me. I offer a smile and raise my hand in a wave. He smiles warmly at me, then leaves with Gandalf beside him. Astaider takes my hand and I squeeze it tightly. Once he and Gandalf are out of sight, I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding.

He's gone.

Avarier is gone.

2 Be Continued...

Pando, Hero and Athena- Thank you. I don't know what I did to make it sound good, but I'm glad you liked it.

Hanya the Bloody Angel- Ah yes, I hate it when that happens too. I usually avoid eye contact with my friends for a few days.

Apple Crisp- I'm glad you liked it! I'll review your story as soon as I can!

LalaithoftheBruinen- I'm glad you liked it. And I'll try to update more often.

Anna Pheus- Um, I hope that's a good thing, lol.


	15. Unstable

Hey all! Here's the enxt chapter. There are only a few chapters left after this one, I'm afraid. On with the story!

After Avarier left, I thought my world would crumble all over again. And for a little while, it did. I do believe that I locked myself in my talan for two days without coming out once. I refused to eat anything or to speak to anyone. But hunger drove me out of my room and to the kitchen. Galadriel was wise enough to tell my friends to give me space. After collecting some food, I returned to my room, which is where I am now. Sitting on the window-sill, I chew on a piece of bread thoughtfully. I heard the others discussing when they would leave for their respective homes. And from what I heard, they'd be leaving soon.

Now I have to decide where I'll live and what I'll do. I can't go to Gondor. Avarier is there and I'm not ready. I can't stay here because the lord and lady are leaving for the Gray Havens. I have to choose between Rivendell and Rohan. Seeing as how I'm not familiar with Rohan, I suppose I'll go to Rivendell with Hodoer and Astaider. Letting out a sigh, I finish the rest of my bread and slide off of the window-sill. I sniff at my clothing and grimace. Not bathing in three days makes someone smell not-too-pleasant. I quickly bathe and change into a pale green dress. I don't bother to brush my short hair and leave my talan.

I make my way down to the area where my friends are staying, and find them gathered in the center of the clearing. They look up at the sound of my approach and I offer a slight smile. "Hey," I greet. Astaider is in front of me in a flash, hugging me tightly. Smiling warmly, I hug her back. When she pulls away, Hodoer hugs me, followed by Legolas. When the hugging is over, I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm going to go to Rivendell with you two," I say, looking at the two she-elves. Their eyes brighten considerably. "Oh Siren, I'm so happy! You'll be so happy in Imladris!" I smile a bit and shrug.

"How are you?"

I look over at Legolas and shrug again. "I'm not doing very well," I answer honestly. "But I'll be fine. I just need a little time." He nods and offers a sympathetic smile. "So, when are we leaving?" I ask, changing the subject. "We wanted to leave as soon as possible. We've been away from our homes for too long, and I have much to do," the elf prince answers. I nod in understanding. "Of course. Why don't we leave tomorrow?" Legolas blinks. "I didn't think we'd leave _that _soon." I fidget and pick at my dress. "I just want to get to Rivendell." I want to get away from this place. As beautiful as it is, it holds too much sorrow for me. "Olos will be traveling with us, though. Elrond wants to punish him for his crimes."

My blood boils at the mention of that bastard's name, but I keep myself calm. "Well, I can hardly wait. The sooner that asshole gets what he deserves, the better. Speaking of which, where is he?" Astaider points toward where some guards are conjugating. "In the prison. Haldir himself is watching him." I cock an eyebrow. Haldir's watching him? Goodie. "Right. Well, I want to have a talk with him before we leave," I say and start walking toward the prison. Legolas grabs my arm and stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I yank my arm out of his grasp. "After what he put me through, I deserve to talk to him."

Turning around, I walk to the prison. The elves guarding it regard me with solemn faces. "I'm sorry my lady, but none are permitted inside." I put my hands on my hips and glare at them. "You have no idea what he did to me. I won't hurt him, I just want to talk to him." The guard to my left shakes his head. "That's not possible." Frowning, I stomp my foot and shout, "Haldir!" The tall, blonde elf appears moments later and looks down at me. "Yes?" I purse my lips and look past him. "I want to speak with Olos. You can chaperone if you want, but this is something I need to do." Haldir studies me appraisingly, then nods curtly. "I'll keep watch."

I follow him into a tunnel and through a series of twists and turns. We finally arrive to a place dimly lit with torches and lined with cells. In the very last cell is Olos. He's leaning against the back wall, sulking. Smirking, I leave Haldir's side and sit down in front of the cell. I see the light of the torches reflected in his eyes as they narrow hatefully. "You," he mutters. I grin and nod. "Yup. Me." His lip curls in disgust. "What do you want, bitch?" _Why _do people think that term offends me?

_I wanted to know who you really are_

_I needed the chance to stitch up my scars_

_I'm closer to you than I was in the start_

_Come dive right in and tear me apart_

"Well, I came to talk." He stares at me for a moment, then smiles coldly and crosses his arms over his chest. "The boy left, didn't he?" I feel my heart clench in response, and try to keep my face from showing it. But he must have seen it, because his smile widens. "Ah, he finally got tired of you. Took him long enough." I clench my fists and fight to keep my voice calm. "It was a mutual descision." Olos nods. "Right. Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." How can he be so cruel?

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask. Olos rolls his eyes. "Didn't we cover this topic already? You got me banished from Gondor and humiliated me, you stupid git." I shake my head. "That's not enough to make you hate me this much. It's not enough to make you follow me into my world and do the things you did. So come on Olos, tell the truth. Why do you hate me?"

_I'm trapped _

_And we can't get along_

_I thought that I was strong_

_We are so unstable_

Olos is in front of me in an instant, hands gripping the bars. I see the pain etched on his lovely face, and I'm taken aback. "It's not just you that I hate, darling. It's humanity in general." I frown in confusion. "What? Why?" Olos closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the bars. "My father faught in the Last Alliance. You humans needed help and so he went to war. He never came back," Olos whispers. My eyes widen and I feel a pang of sympathy for him. "Did he...?" The elf sighs heavily. "He must have. I haven't seen him in centuries. And we left on such bad terms..."

Unable to stop myself, I reach a hand to him and place it on his. "I'm sorry," I say. I let out a gasp as he suddenly grabs my wrist, eyes blazing furiously. "It's all your fault! If you humans hadn't needed help, my father would still be here! Humanity took my father away!" I grunt as he begins to crush the bones of my wrist. "Olos, it's not my fault! I'm not even from this world! And you father died with honor, protecting the world he loved! Protecting you! Why are you punishing me for something I couldn't help?"

I see the tears rising in his eyes and despite the pain in my wrist, I feel bad for him. "Humanity has to pay! They walk around this world and they're ruining it! They're selfish and moronic! They took my father away!" Gasping from the pain and wrap my free hand around his other and hold it. "You've put me through hell and back, Olos. You've done unspeakable things to Avarier's mother," he shuts his eyes, "but I'm sorry for your loss." His grip on my wrist loosens and I feel myself start to cry.

_I wanted to learn_

_About the dark side of you_

_You bring me down_

_Like a bottle of pills_

_I hate the way_

_That you make me feel_

_I keep coming back_

_I never get you_

"It's not my fault, Olos. It's not humanity's fault." He lets go of my wrist, but I cup his cheek. "It's not your's, either." I watch his face crumple as he begins to sob. I hold his hand with one hand and stroke his cheek with the other. "That's it, let it out. You don't need that hatred, Olos. Let it go," I soothe. "I'm never going to see my father either. And it hurts more than words can describe. And I can take the easy way out and blame it on someone. But it's no one's fault. It was an accident."

"I couldn't stand the pain. If I didn't find a way to get rid of it, I'd die," Olos chokes out. That's right, elves can die of a broken heart... "So you took it out on me and Avarier's mother." He nods, shame washing over his face. "The pain was too much!" Closing my eyes, I choke down a sob. "I know."

_I'm trapped _

_And we can't get along_

_I thought that I was strong_

_We are so unstable_

"I'm sorry," he says in a voice barely audible. "I'm sorry that you'll never see your world again. And for the things I did...my father would be disgusted. I'm so sorry. Amin heraetha." I nod. "I forgive you." Sometimes forgiveness is given not because it's deserved, but because it's needed. Olos lost his father to a war. He waited for his father for centuries. I'll only have to live a short while without my family. Olos is immortal. He'd carry this pain forever. "How can you forgive me? How can you not hate me?" I shake my head. "I don't know. Maybe because hate only destroys. It caused you nothing but pain. It caused me nothing but pain. That's what hate leads to. And I don't wanna hurt anymore."

_And then_

_I'm strung out from your touch_

_But I won't give you up_

_We are so unstable_

"I don't want to hurt anymore either," he says in a small voice. "Then let's let it go. Let's just let the anger go. Please." His green eyes look into mine and he nods. "Yes. Let's let it go. Let us be free of it." Smiling slightly, I close my eyes and lean my head against the bars. I gather every hateful emotion I've felt, every bit of anger and disgust, and I let it go. I imagine it draining from my body, and strangely enough, I can feel it. I feel lighter. Better. Opening my eyes, I smile through my tears. He returns the smile and nods.

"Lady Siren." I look up at Haldir, who's studying me with an emotionless face. I nod and look at Olos. I squeeze his hands and stand up. "Thank you," Olos says. I nod and leave with Haldir. When we walk back outside he puts a hand on my shoulder. I see a look of pride in his face and his smiles. "That was a very brave thing you did," he says. I shrug, not sure what to say. Taking a deep breath, I walk back to my talan.

_You're so unstable_

_I'm so unstable_

_We're so unstable_

_I'm so unstable_

A/N:

Hi all! That was 'Unstable' by Adema. I love that song and band! Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them more than I can express in words. I'm sorry that I can't reply to them all individually, but I have a graduation project to finish. See you all soon!

-Siren


	16. Yet another twist

Hey all. Well, there are only a few chapters left. dodges the various objects thrown by fans But I'm seriously thinking about turning this into a trilogy. Hm. Anyway, on with the story!

Unfortunately, we didn't leave the next day. We ended up leaving the next week. Although I suppose it doesn't matter how long I stay in Lothlorien. No matter where I go, I'll miss him. Stupid, ignorant boy. After Olos's breakdown, I visisted him everyday. We exchanged stories of our lives and I revealed why Avarier left. It wasn't really a mutual descision. It was mine. I just couldn't go back to the way things were. Olos regretted ever planting the doubt in our minds, but I don't care anymore. He may have awoken the doubt, but it was always there. Nothing could change that.

The others don't approve of my visits and I don't blame them. After everything Olos has done, I can barely comprehend it. But whatever sort of bond we're forming, I'm glad to have it. At least he isn't treating me like I'm going to break at any second. The others acted as though mentioning returning to their homes would send me into another breakdown. But I'm over it. Really.

Wow, I'm a terrible liar.

Galadriel and Celeborn apologized again for not being able to send me home, but I shrugged it off this time. They don't have the power to do it. I understand. Whether out of guilt or friendship, she gave me something to remember her by: her headress. That beautiful crown of mythril and pearls. I quickly refused, saying it was way too much (which it damn well was), but she assured me that it was fine. On the day we left I wore the headress with pride and appreciation. Galadriel said goodbye to us all, even Olos. Apparently she noticed the change in him as well. When it came to me, I wasn't as freaked out to hear her voice echoing in my head.

_I pray that you find joy in Rivendell, and throughout your life. Once again, I ask your forgivness for my mistake. Though I cannot change the past, I can hope for a good future. Your friends love you dearly, Siren. You will never be alone. _

With a smile and a wave, we departed from Lothlorien. Something tells me that I will never see that beautiful world ever again, or the Lord and Lady. And now we've been riding for three weeks and have made it to the Misty Mountains. Legolas has planned on leaving us here, and I won't lie; it breaks my heart. He was the first friend I made in this world and I'm going to miss him a lot. The others have already said their goodbyes and have given Legolas and I the rest of the day alone.

As I walk with him along the edge of the mountains, I can already feel my throat tightening. "What are you thinking, mellon?" I look up at him with a tearful smile. "I'm thinking about how we first met," I answer and see a smile cross his face. He arches an eyebrow at the memory. "You pushed me in a lake..." I chuckle and nod. "And you saw me naked. But that's fine, because I got to see you in a dress." We both laugh for a few moments. When the laughter dies, I stop walking. The blonde elf stands in front of me and holds out his arms. I hug him tightly, burying my face in his tunic.

"I'm going to miss you," I say. "And I as well. But you musn't fear. You can always come and visit me and I'll visit you. This is not goodbye, Si." I nod, but feel myself starting to cry anyway. Pulling away, I tug a ring off of my finger and push it into his palm. He smiles faintly when he looks at it. "The ring that caused you to push me into the fountain," he murmurs. I nod with a smile. "Just something to remember me by," I say with a shrug. Still smiling softly, he cups my face in his hands and presses his lips to my forehead. "We will meet again, mellon. Amin vesta." I let out a sigh and grip his arms. "You better keep that promise," I warn. He smiles and pulls away. "I must leave now. But I will keep my promise, my lady." After giving my hand a tight squeeze, he lets it go and mounts Arod. In a few minuts, he's gone.

I walk back to the group and they're all wise enough to keep their mouths shut. I walk over to Hodoer who is standing in front of me with open arms. I hug her tightly and she returns the favor while remaining silent. It's times like this that I wish Avarier was with me.

After regaining my composure, we head out for Rivendell once more. Everyone is offering their silent support, especially Olos. I catch him offering smiles every once in a while. But there's something in his face...something that I can't really describe. It's probably just me being stupid again. When the sun begins to sink out of view we set up camp. I roll out my sleeping bag while Olos starts a fire. I catch myself staring at him. I can't help it. The way the fire is reflected in his eyes looks the same as it did when Hodoer, Astaider and I interrogated him. He must sense me staring, because he looks over at me and smiles again.

Only this time, his smile doesn't put me at ease.

"Are you cold?" I jump at his voice and see him suddenly sitting next to me. Stupid stealth. I shake my head. "I'm fine," I say, despite the fact that I'm freezing. He smirks and draws me to him. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Can't one friend keep another warm?" he asks, his arms locked tightly around me. A little too tightly, actually. "You're hurting me," I tell him. My stomach is churning. "I'm sorry," he says and lets me go. I shrug and stand up. "It's okay," I say and walk over to my sleeping bag. I slip into it and stare at him. He stares back until Hodoer catches my attention. She lays down next to me and smiles. "Quel kaima," she whispers. I smile. "Goodnight."

_"The boy left, didn't he? Ah, he finally tired of you. Took long enough."_

_"Ask me to stay and I will."_

_"I forgive you Avarier, but I can't go back to how we were."_

_"I loved you since I met you."_

_"It's not you that I hate, darling. It's humanity in general."_

My eyes fly open when I feel something clamp over my mouth. I grab at the hand as I'm yanked to my knees. What the hell is going on? I look over at Astaider and Hodoer and see them sleeping. A little help here, damn it!

"Make one sound and I'll slit their throats," Olos whispers.

What?

_I feel the darkness blanket over me_

_Seems like forever I've been paralyzed_

_What is the reason you have come to beckon me_

_I feel the energy rush through my veins_

With one hand still clamped over my mouth, he wraps the other around my waist and drags me away from the camp. I kick and try to dig my heels into the ground, but it doesn't help. "Stop squirming," he hisses and hauls me into the darkness. Soon the camp is out of my sight. Shit. I grunt when he throws me to the ground. I sit up and look up at my attacker. "Olos, what the hell are you doing? If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was say so." He chuckles and leans against a tree. "And what made you think I wanted to talk?" Oh yes, this is definitely not good.

"What's going on?" I ask and stand up. Olos pushes off from the tree and stands in front of me, arms crossed. "The stupidity of the human race will never cease to amaze me." He sighs and looks at the circlet on my head. "And I do not know what Galadriel was thinking by presenting such a gift to you. Perhaps she has finally lost her mind," he says and traces the side of it. I flinch and frown. "Olos..." He grins and cups my cheek. "You are so gullible," he says and slaps me across the face. I stumble back a few steps, shocked. "How can you...?" He rolls his eyes and looks to the sky. "Valar give me strength," he mutters.

_Take my hand...rescue me_

_Justify...set me free_

_Break me down...make it right_

_Burden of sacrifice_

He's in front of me in a second, both of his hands clutching my head. "I hated you since I first met you," he says. I whimper at the pressure he's inflicting on my skull. "But, but we--"

"Were what? Friends?"

His laughter seems to boom in the area around us. "I show you one moment of weakness and you think that we're friends? You found an old wound. Big deal." His gaze slides down to my chest. "I've seen more than my share of the wounds you harbor. And how I love to watch them bleed..." Anger flares up inside of me and I grab his wrist and bite it as hard as I can. He shouts and throws me away from him. I hit the ground and grab the knife in my boot. "You didn't think I trusted you completely, did you?" I say and stand up.

He rubs his bleeding hand and glares at me. "And sure, you know where I hurt. But I saw more than a glimpse of what hurts you, daddy's boy." The hatred in his eyes flares up again. "I forgave you. I gave you a chance." He stares at me and then at the weapon in my hand. "But you betrayed me. So I'm going to fullfill the promise I made to you in my world." His eyes widen with recognition. That's right. I raise the knife. "So come on, bitch. I'll send you to your father." I strike a nerve and he charges at me.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm here at all_

_A thousand faces yet I'm feeling so alone_

_Your whispers calling me, you speak my name_

_How can I save you when I can't save myself_

He punches me in the gut and a swipe at his arm. I feel a bit of satisfaction at the blood that escapes his new wound. "I guess we have something in common," I wheeze. "I like to watch you bleed, too." His movements as fluid as water, he grabs my arm and twists it. I cry out and drop the knife. "Fuck," I grunt and rush at him. He reaches to pick up the knife and I tackle him to the ground. "Stupid bastard!" I shout and punch him. He grabs my hips and hurls me off of him. I dive for the knife, but he beats me to it and stabs my hand. I shriek at the pain and stare at the knife that's cutting through my palm and embedded in the ground. I reach for the knife, but he only twists it deeper.

"Son of a bitch!" I shout through my tears. Quick as lightening he yanks the knife out, flips me onto my back and rams it through my hand again, pinning me to the ground. He straddles me and grabs my throat. "I should have done this earlier," he growls. "There's no Legolas or Avarier to save you this time," he says and tightens his grip. He smirks and dips his head lower, nuzzling my neck. "I'll give humanity some credit though." He presses a firm kiss to my lips and I push at his chest. "Their females are pleasantly soft," he chuckles. I swallow a cry and grin. "I know one thing that isn't," I say and ram my knee between his legs.

He cries out and rolls off of me, holding his injured ego. I reach above my head, bite my lower lip and pull the knife out. I've never faught left-handed before, so this should be a learning experiance. I keep my injured hand close to my body and stand up. I kick him in the stomach, straddle him and hold the knife over my head. "Time to meet your maker, asshole," I growl. I thrust the knife at his chest, but he grabs my wrist and directs the blade at me. With the momentum, I can't stop it and the blade cuts into my stomach.

_And silence falls_

_Like calmness in a storm_

_My tortured soul_

_Is broken wanting more_

I rush of air escapes me and I stare at my stomach with wide eyes. The knife is buried in my flesh up to the hilt, and my hand as well as his are covered in my blood. I look down at Olos, who's looking just as surprised. This can't be happening. There's no way that this can be happening! I strike him across the face and push myself to my feet. I stumble away from him and lean against a tree.

This isn't real.

There's no way that... I feel all of the blood rushing to the injury and I want to throw up.

"You...you bastard..." I rasp, clutching at the hilt.

I slide against the tree and find myself on my knees. "You selfish, hateful bastard," I whisper. I can't help but cringe at the taste of blood in my mouth. "I told you," I hear him say, "I like to watch you bleed." I can sense him behind me. His hand is on my shoulder. "Such a waste..." he murmurs. Gritting my teeth, I slowly pull the knife out of me. "You forget, Olos." I quickly shove the knife backwards, hearing a soft grunt escape him. "I like to watch you bleed, too." I turn around and see him staring at me with wide eyes. "You..." The blood drains from his face.

"It's over, Olos," I say, clutching my wound. He falls onto his back, grimacing in pain. "I shall see my father soon," he says softly. My face softens and I lean over him. He grins at me. "And you'll have to wait for your family," he chuckles, spittle and blood coating his lips and chin. I grip the hilt of the knife. "Shall I send you to him sooner?" I ask. The smile fades from his face. "I'm afraid," he says in a small voice. "So am I." He looks to me with wide eyes. "Do you really believe there's an after-life?" he asks. I shrug. "Only one way to find out," I say and shove the knife in deeper. He spasms for a moment, then lays still. "Rest in peace, Olos." I grunt as a wave of pain washes over me. "Hodoer...Astaider..." I push myself to my feet and stumble through the woods.

It doesn't help that I can't see for shit.

I don't know what gave me the strength to find the camp, but I did. Hodoer and Astaider are still asleep. Biting my lip, I fall down next to Hodoer. I shake her gently with my uninjured hand. "Hodoer..." The brunette's eyes clear and then widen in shock. "Siren, what---?" I cough and blood sprays from my mouth. My face crumples as I begin to cry. She gathers me into her arms and turns to Astaider. "Astaider, wake up! Oh Valar, hold on Siren, please..."

_Take my hand...rescue me_

_Justify...set me free_

_Break me down...make it right_

_Burden of sacrifice_

To Be Continued...

A/N- That was 'Burden of Sacrifice' by Full Blown Rose, an awesome band!


	17. Dreams in Digital

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Had a minor crisis at home that needed my attention. But now that that's over with, onto the story! I don't own 'Fiction (Dreams in Digital)' by Orgy. Enjoy!

Astaider and Hodoer are in complete and utter panic.

I don't blame them. After all, I'm the one quickly bleeding to death.

"Oh Eru, please hold on, Siren!" Astaider begs. Gee, I didn't know that I wasn't trying to! "She needs a healer, quickly! Where is Olos?" Who gives a damn about him? Fix me! "Killed him," I choke out and grasp tightly onto Hodoer's sleeve. They look at each other for a moment before nodding. "That doesn't alter our current situation. The nearest kingdom is still weeks away! I don't know if she'll last a day!"

I don't know if I'll last five minutes!

"The dwarves." Hodoer and I both look over at the blonde with eyebrows cocked. She rolls her eyes at our faces and nods to the mountains. "Dwarves live only a few hours away! They may not be as skilled in healing as the elves, but it'll have to do." I reach out and grab Astaider's arm. "Somebody write down today's date. Astaider just had a brilliant idea," I rasp. Astaider quickly begins gathering and packing our things and Hodoer lifts me up. I attempt to walk and stumble. "Do you think that Legolas got very far?" I ask as Hodoer lifts me into her arms. "Most likely, yes. Once we reach the dwarves we'll send word to Mirkwood, explaining our current condition. If we're lucky, they'll send over a more skilled healer."

I try to pay attention to what she's saying, but sadly I find that the world is suddenly leaving me. Or am I leaving it? Either way my sight is hazy at best and my hearing is almost gone. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears and taste something coppery and unpleasant. Blood?

"Siren? Siren, open your eyes!"

I thought they _were _open.

"Astaider, she's becoming cold! We must leave now and make haste!"

Yes, haste would be a very good thing right now.

All feeling and sense of existence leaves me and for a moment I feel worried. Is this really happening? Am I really dying? Does it matter anymore? Even in death my mind seems to be busy.

"Siren, get up! It's time for school!"

Oh dear God, I've gone straight to hell. I force an eye open and find myself in a very non-hellish environment. I'm staring into the eyes of the Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom poster pinned to my ceiling. Gotta love pirates and yaoi! Frowning, I open my other eye and glance to the side. I find myself looking at my nightstand. What the hell? I sit up and shove the covers away. I grab the nearest photo and look at it intently. It's a picture of me, Sean and his younger brother on my birthday last year. He had taken me to meet Carson Kressley from 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'.

"Siren, you'd better be up!"

I look over at my door, still not believing what I'm hearing. "Okay mom!" I shout back. I put the photo down and walk over to my closet. I pull the door open and stare at the mess in front of me. Seems genuine enough. I grab a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt and make my way to the bathroom. Everything _feels_ real. I lock the bathroom door behind me, lay my clothes down and turn on the shower. Standing in front of the mirror, I take off my shirt. I look at my abdomen and find that the skin is fine. There's no gaping wound or scar. I'm fine.

Huh.

I remove the rest of my clothing and look down at my hands. The ring I thought I had given Legolas is still on my finger. How did it get back to me? Steam starts to fill the room and I step into the shower. The heat is certainly real! I gasp as the hot water beats down on my back before leaning into it with a sigh. If everything is real, then I'm back. I'm home. Galadriel must have been mistaken. Maybe that's how it works. Every time something becomes too intense, I'm brought back. Last time I stopped Olos, and this time I did too. Maybe now that he's dead, my purpose in Middle Earth is complete and I'm no longer needed.

I turn off the shower and dry myself off before getting changed. I run a brush through my hair, slip on a pair of shoes and run downstairs. My mom is handing lunch money to my sisters and an intense feeling of happiness consumes me. With a shriek, I run at them and hug them all tightly. They yelp in surprise, but return the hug. "Um, good-morning?" my mom greets. "You're damn right it's a good morning!" I say with a wide smile.

"Siren, what did I say about cursing?" my dad shouts from the basement.

It's so good to be back!

"Take your money, you're going to be late!" my mom says and presses the money into my hands. I take it, grab my backpack and leave the house. I see Sean's car in my driveway and yank the passenger door open. "Easy on the door!" he shouts as I hop onto the seat. I latch onto him with a squeal and hug him tightly. He lets out a grunt of surprise and hugs me back. "What pills did you pop this morning?" he asks when I let him go. "Nothing. I'm just happy," I say with a grin. He shakes his head at me and backs out of the driveway. "Whatever you say, Si."

As the scenery flies by us, I reach down and turn on the radio. Techno fills the car and while I like it, I'm in the mood for something else. "Can I change this?" I ask. He shrugs his consent and I flip to the local rock station. He cringes at the sound of it and simply shakes his head. I know he doesn't like it, but he'll have to deal with it for today.

_She's lost in coma where it's beautiful._

_Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep._

_Do you wonder what it's like..._

_Living in a permanent imagination?_

_Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that._

The sound of Orgy floods the car and I frown at the lyrics. Sean notices and smirks. "I thought you liked this crap!" he shouts over the music. I nod. "I do, it's just...nevermind." We pull into the school parking lot and are lucky enough to find a space. I hop out of the car and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I walk around the car to meet him and then start walking into the school. He bumps into me to gain my attention before grinning. "So what's up with you this morning? You're so happy. Not that I'm complaining!" he says with his hands raised at my glare.

I shrug and adjust my backpack. "I don't know. I just woke up and was happy to be here and alive." And not in Middle Earth, dying of a stab-wound. He nods. "Nice to hear," he says and nods to some friends. I can't get the song out of my head. _She's lost in a come where it's beautiful..._ That's not me, right? I mean, coma-patients don't _feel _when they dream, right? I shake my head and make my way to english class. I take my seat and Sean takes one across from me. I smile briefly before pulling out my notebook. I look at my teacher while she starts writing notes and assignments on the board. I try to focus, but once again that song weasels its' way into my mind. I glance down at my paper and notice that I've started scribbling out the lyrics.

_Guilty by design._

_She's nothing more than fiction._

_She dreams in digital._

_'Cause it's better than nothing._

_Now that control is gone._

_It seems unreal._

_She's dreaming in digital._

_She dreams in digital._

Nothing more than fiction... I shake my head and look back at my teacher. She's begun giving a lecture on the Salem Witch Trials and how they relate to the story we're going to be reading. Something hits my hand and I look down to see a folded piece of paper. I unfold it and read its' contents.

_Si- What's up w/you today? You look like you're spacing out. Are you okay? 3 Sean_

I look over at him and nod, smiling. _I'm fine. Just feeling a little wierd. -Si _

I throw the paper back at him and rest my chin on my palm. I look out the door and feel my breath catch in my throat. Was that a...it couldn't have been. Impossible. I left all of that behind! I ignore Sean and my teacher and leave the classroom. I follow my elusive companion through the hallways, feeling stranger by the second. "Wait a damn second," I pant. I feel as though I've been chasing this person for hours!

"Siren, stop it."

I tense and turn around to face Sean. He looks desperate and disappointed. "Sean?" He sighs and walks a few feet closer to me. "Why couldn't you just forget? You could have stayed here forever. But now..." he looks down at my stomach. I frown at glance down. I gasp when I see blood soaking my shirt. I press a hand to it and start hyperventilating. "What's going on? What's happening?" I ask. Sean looks at me sadly. "You're dying, Si. All of this is your subconscious trying to escape experiancing it. But you wouldn't allow yourself to escape." I back up against the wall and slide down. Oh Jesus, it hurts. Noticing my pain, Sean rushes forward and pulls me into his arms.

"You're not real," I say and spasm as a wave of pain rolls over me. "Siren, shut up and stop wasting your energy," he scolds lightly. That sure seemed like him though. "I'm sorry that you can't be spared from this," he says. "Oh come on, Sean. When have I ever made things easy for myself? You know me better than that," I say with a shaky chuckle. Ow. That hurt.

_And your pixel army can't save you now._

_My finger's on the kill-switch._

_I remember I used to compose your dreams._

_Control your dreams._

_And don't be afraid to expose yourself before I shut you down._

_You made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping._

I grab onto Sean as a particularly painful spasm overcomes me and I shut my eyes tightly. "Make it stop, please!" I beg. It's too much!

"Siren, just a little bit longer. Please hold on a little bit longer..."

That voice was female!

"Hold on, child. We're almost done."

Okay, that one was distinctly male.

I open my eyes and find myself staring at Astaider. Her eyes and cheeks are red and puffy from crying. She and Hodoer are gripping my hands tightly and I shriek as I spasm. "What's happening?" I ask. Hodoer smoothes the hair away from my forehead. "Hush, Siren. They're almost done." They? Who's they? I lift my head and nearly faint. Two dwarves are holding down my leg while another one is sewing up my damaged stomach. He's coated in blood! My blood! "I'm sorry about the pain, lass. Just a few more to go and then we can give ye a sedative. I'd give ye one now, but we don't want ye dying on us," he says in a gruff voice.

I let my head fall back on the stone slab I'm on and look up at my friends. "Where are we?" I ask. "In the Misty Mountains. Gimli has sent word to Mirkwood concerning your condition. He has also sent word to Rivendell and Gondor. Now rest," she says in a soft voice. "Only a few more stitches to go, lass." I try to lift my head, but find that I'm unable. "Astaider, please...make it stop," I plead. "I wish I could," she says sadly. I close my eyes when my body begins to feel heavy. Thank God. I feel my breath hitch in my throat when blessed exhaustion claims me.

_Guilty by design._

_She's nothing more than fiction._

_She dreams in digital._

_'Cause it's better than nothing._

_Now that control is gone._

_It seems unreal._

_She's dreaming in digital._

_She dreams in digital._

_She dreams in digital..._


	18. Falling Down

A/N- Ah, blessed vacations. I love them. Once again, sorry for my long abscence. I've been away from the computer for a while and finally decided to sit down today and gather my thoughts. I only own MY characters. Everyone else is obviously Tolkien's. Lucky, lucky man. I don't own 'Falling Down' by Staind. Enjoy!

_"I've seen more than my share of the wounds you harbor. And how I love to watch them bleed..."_

_"I hated you since I first met you."_

_"I'm afraid..."_

_"It's all your fault!"_

I arch a bit when my lungs suddenly expand. I open my eyes to find myself in nearly complete darkness. A candle is lit near me, as well as a few torches. As I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light, I listen to the soft sound of water dripping somewhere nearby. When my eyes finally adjust, I try to sit up. Apparently my stomach disagrees with me, because it spasms painfully. I hiss and wait for it to stop, then glance down. My torso is wrapped tightly in bandages, though I can see a dark stain through the fabric. I hope I didn't tear the stitches.

"Ye shouldn't be up, lass. Yer wound needs to heal," a gruff voice says.

I glance at a new source of light and see a door opened. A small man is standing near it, holding a jug of water and a basin with a bundle of cloth. "I'm afraid ye woke up at a bad time. I need to clean those stitches." I frown and cringe. "Can't you give me a sedative or something?" I ask, my voice raspy and strained. I hear him sigh. "I'm afraid not." He shuffles into the room and puts his materials down on what looks like a nightstand. "Lay down," he commands. Still frowning, I do as he says. As his hands begin undoing the bandaging, I can't help but shiver. His hands are cold.

Speaking of cold...

I look down at my chest and am quite shocked to see that there's nothing covering it! Gasping, I cover my chest with my hands and glare at him. "Why don't I have a shirt?" I ask through clenched teeth. He chuckles and continues his task. "It would only get in the way, lass. But if you're that self-conscious..." He reaches for a sheet but I cut him off. "I'm not self-conscious!" I shout indignantly. He drops the sheet with a shrug and continues removing the last of the bandaging. With my stomach finally exposed, I look down at it. I cringe at the sight of my sewn flesh. It's red, puffy, and still bleeding slightly. I hear him tsk at the sight of it. "That blasted elf really did a number on you."

_"You forget, Olos. I like to watch you bleed too."_

"Well, I did a number on him too," I murmur. The dwarf grunts and begins cleaning the area around the stitches. His touch is incredibly tender and tedius, despite his outward appearance. Aside from one or two severely sensative areas, I didn't feel much pain at all. "While I can't give ye a sedative, I can numb the area a bit," he says and dabs a bit of cloth into a small vial of cream. As soon as it touches my skin, I let out a sigh. A cool and blessed numbness spreads over my skin. When he's finished, he re-bandages the wound and lays a sheet over me. "For yer modesty," he says with a wink. I smile slightly as he gathers his supplies and leaves the room. What a nice guy.

"Vedui, mellonamin."

I grin widely at the voice and turn my head to the door. Legolas smiles and walks into the room, his hands behind his back. "A flower for my Lady," he says and stretches a hand out to me. I coo at the sight of the beautiful flower and take it from him. "Hannon-le," I whisper and lift it to the candlelight. I don't know if there's a word to describe the color of this flower. Iridescent, perhaps. I turn and find him sitting next to my bed, my hand in his. "How are you?" he asks, the smile now replaced by a look of concern.

_"I show you one moment of weakness and you think we're friends? You found an old wound. Big deal."_

"I'm fine," I answer, but even I know that it sounds hollow and empty. I feel him squeeze my hand lightly, his thumb grazing my knuckles. "Don't lie to me, Si." What does he want me to say? "I don't know what to tell you," I say. "Olos was acting. The friendship and forgivness was an act. We faught; he died. End of story." But that's not the end. It was Olos's end, yes, but not mine. But the look on his face when he was dying...so little and afraid... I can't help but feel a pang somewhere deep inside. I snap back to reality when I realize that Legolas's eyes are boring into mine.

"So Olos is dead," Legolas murmurs, looking away for a moment. "I cannot say that he didn't deserve it. I'm surprised that no one killed him long ago." Yeah, but that doesn't excuse what I did. "He had it rough." The blonde elf next to me looks a bit surprised. "You are defending his actions?" I shake my head. "No. But his life wasn't easy. His father died in the Last Alliance and he was in a lot of pain. The only way he knew how to get rid of it was to blame someone other than himself. At first it was humanity in general, and then I became the perfect target. And while the things he did were inexcusable, I still can't imagine how it felt. To wake up one day, alone and carrying the pain of losing a parent."

_"I couldn't stand the pain. If I didn't find a way to get rid of it, I'd die."_

"It's something I wish no one would have to experiance, human or elf." I look over at my friend and see him looking at me intently. "But you are here, without your mortal family. You haven't taken revenge on anyone." I feel a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. "Right." We sit in silence for a few minutes and then I close my eyes. "I'm a bit tired," I say. Legolas nods. "Of course. I'll be right outside if you need me. Quel kaima," he says softly and presses his lips to my forehead. I hear the door close softly and open my eyes.

_You haven't taken revenge on anyone. _Didn't I? I was angry at Olos when I killed him. What if it wasn't just self-defense? What if I could have run away? Hodoer and Astaider could have saved me without Olos dying. Did I take my anger and pain out on him, like he had done to me? Did I feel satisfaction when I stabbed him? _"I like to watch you bleed too." _How sick!

_What's happened to you?_

_It's obvious you've changed._

_Something deep inside you,_

_Is probably to blame._

He was trying to kill me. I had to defend myself. _But did you have to kill him? _Damn, stupid conscience! I save myself from certain-death and end up feeling guilty for it! Growling, I throw back the covers and sit up on the bed. I look at the nightstand and see a small cabinet underneath it. "Please, let there be a drink," I mutter and kick it open. Of course there's nothing. "Try some of this." I look over at the dwarf who attended to me earlier. He's holding a small flask and a take it from him. Unscrewing the top, I sniff it. GOOD LORD, IT SMELLS HORRIBLE! "It's dwarven ale. It'll lessen the pain," he explains at my grimace.

Ale?

Without needing any prompting, I empty the contents of the flask into my mouth and chug like a pro. "Easy, lass. That drink's stronger than you think!" he says and tugs it away from me. I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and look over at him. "I see yer feeling better about your body," he says and nods to the discarded sheet. I sigh and lean back. "Well, I'm in no mood to care," I say and wave a hand dismissively. Modesty and shame be damned. He chuckles. "Thatta girl." He sits on the seat that Legolas left and puts the flask on the bed next to me. I look down on it, unsure if I should drink any more. I already feel a warmth spreading throughout my body. That's a good sign. "They recovered that elf's body," he says with his arms crossed. "He's going to be buried in Rivendell."

_Is it lonely up there,_

_With your head up in the clouds?_

_Even though you got there,_

_What does your conscience tell you now?_

I cock an eyebrow. "Rivendell?" The dwarf nods. "It's where he was born and so shall be the place of his eternal rest." I can't help but feel a bit shocked. How could such an evil bastard come from Imladris? As if reading my thoughts, the dwarf grunts. "No one is born that way, lass. Something happens to 'em. Not that that's any excuse," he adds. I nod. "He blamed humanity for his father's death," I say quietly. "He blamed me." The dwarf stares at me for a moment. "You feel guilty for doing what had to be done?" I frown. "Did it?" The dwarf remains quiet, waiting for me to continue. "What if there was some other way for me to escape without him dying? What if I could've helped him? What if--"

"There are no 'what ifs'," the dwarf cuts me off.

"That elf was going to kill you. He damn near did. I'm surprised you survived at all. You did what ye needed to do. And there was no helpin' that boy. He was stuck in his ways, more stubborn than any dwarf I know. Ye couldn't have saved him." I look down at his words. "But if it was the only option, why do I feel so guilty?" He snorts. "Because no matter what the circumstance, you took a life. And you feel responsible. You feel, which is one thing that elf lost the ability to do. After so many years of blamin' humanity, he could feel nothing else."

_It's never the same on the way down._

_How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?_

_When all of your bridges aren't around..._

_And the sandcastles you built are falling down._

I nod and look over at him. "I'm Siren, by the way," I say and hold out my hand. "Dunar," he says and shakes my hand firmly. I grin slightly and cross my hands over my chest. "Can you hand me the sheet? I'm feeling a little cold," I say with a laugh. He laughs and hands it to me. As I wrap it around myself, another form enters the room. I blink in surprise. "Aragorn?" The king smiles slightly and stands next to my bed. "Lady Siren. Legolas has informed me of what has happened. How are you?" I shrug. "Still alive, which is more than I can say for Olos. Avarier isn't here, is he?" The king cocks an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, he is. He's been trying to get into this room for more than two days, but I wasn't sure if you were ready."

Good king. "Well, I could see him now and it would be fine. I'm feeling much better." And I miss him. He nods. "Of course. Sir Dunar, will you accompany me?" The dwarf nods and leaves the room with the king, giving me some privacy. The next time the door opens, Avarier is the one to enter the room. Despite the sheet I'm clutching to my chest, I suddenly feel very naked and exposed. "Hello," I greet softly and push away a strand of my hair nervously. He approaches my bed almost warily, and sits down slowly. He looks good. Worried, scared, hopeful and loving, but good. "Are you...did he..." I know I should tell him that I'm fine, and I will, but for the moment all I want to do is touch him. I lift a hand and press it to the side of his face, feeling the soft skin beneath it.

_You had us all sitting right there in your hand._

_But you had to fall because that's how this life is._

_Got your fingers burned by burning candles at both ends._

_Now the table's turned and now your demons are your friends._

I let my hand slide down to his throat and over his pulse-point. I can feel his heart beating rapidly and wonder if it's because of me. My hand lingers on his chest, over his heart. Overcome by fear, anger and an immense amount of love, I lean forward and press my lips against his skin. I feel him inhale sharply and lean back to look at him. I raise my eyes to meet his and feel my bottom lip tremble. What if Olos had killed me? I never would have been able to see him again. Feeling tears well in my eyes, I see Olos's expression change from lust to concern. "Oh Siren, don't cry," he says softly and cups my face in his hands.

I lean into his touch and wrap my arms around his stomach. I feel the sheet slip down and rest at my waist, but I don't care. I'm scared and upset and he's warm and comforting. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. "I'm here now. It's alright," he soothes. I rest my forehead on his chest and press myself against him. "Don't ever go away again," I say and tighten my arms around him. He nods and rubs my back and arms. "Alright."

_So now I question what you're gonna do._

_Now that everything's gone with you._

_You believe the shit you say is true._

_But everybody's on to you._

_Life remembers everything you do._

_Your karma has caught up with you._

_To be continued..._


End file.
